shattered images part one
by orchid1982
Summary: Back in the days when Sharon's career just started. Guess who she will have to partner up with? A story about getting to know each other, learning to respect one another and life. Rated M for violence and angst, just to be on the safe side here.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

Chapter one

Sharon's eyes were fixed on her left hand, a smile curling on her lips. She couldn't help staring at the ring on her finger. It reflected the sunlight through all its facets. The sparkle reminded her of the sparkle in Jack's eyes when she had said 'Yes'. It hadn't been the first time he had went on one knee in front of her. Every time before she had turned him down. She hadn't been ready yet, still fighting for her independence.

She wasn't sure what the source of her almost obsessive need to be independent was. Her parents, the most wonderful parents a child could wish for. All they had ever wanted for her was to be happy. They took care of her every need. Maybe that had been the reason. In a way it seemed like they were always walking on eggshells around her. She banished the thought from her mind. There was no time to have any complex thoughts. She didn't want to be late on her first day.

Sharon wiggled the engagement ring from her finger, carefully placing it in the small jewelry box, she had received on her tenth birthday. When her father had presented her the gift, her eyes had sparkled, just like the exquisite stone in that ring. She had been so excited, she had missed that the box hadn't been the actual present. Before she closed the box, her fingers trailed over the gold locket. The engraved flowers had mesmerized her as a little girl. She would stare at it for hours. It had been such a special gift. Still warming her heart. Her engagement ring would be just fine in there.

Sharon took a deep breath, her eyes wandered to the mirror. She had done it. Last week, after six months of intensive training, she had graduated from the Los Angeles Police Academy. She didn't believe her parents had been thrilled she had decided to enter the Police Academy, although they had never said a word. She was sure though Jack hadn't liked it. He nearly had a fit, when she had sprung the new on him. She was sure he had eventually let it go, as he hadn't been convinced she'd finish the training. But she had. And today she would start her first day as a LAPD officer.

As she graduated on top of her class, the reward had been that she could have her pick at divisions. She chose Homicide. For years she had believed she'd study law to be a lawyer one day, fight criminals. That's what she liked, fighting for justice, to maintain the rules. One day she might still go to law school, but not now. In Homicide she felt like she was truly fighting crime.

Her instructors had given her a look. Surely they believed she didn't have the stomach for it. She'd prove them wrong. She would not only do fine. She'd do exceptional. She always put her standards high , this wouldn't be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

Chapter two

Sharon looked at her mentor, the experienced Detective she had been assigned to. Andy Flynn. When her fellow graduates heard who she had been assigned to, they had offered her their condolences instead of the congratulations, she'd expected to receive. Apparently Andy Flynn had quite a reputation within the LAPD. He had an adversity to authority. Word was the LAPD Chiefs and Commanders weren't too sure what to do with him. They gave him some slack as he had a great track record in solving cases. He lived for his job. Gave it all and expected the same from everyone else.

She should connect with him just fine in that case. Weren't it that he wasn't too font of women within the force. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one. The LAPD was a men's world. Time's were changing, but for some reason time stood still within the LAPD. Even the instructors at the Academy had given her a hard time. The quizzical looks they had given her. They had formed an opinion about her from the moment she had entered the place. Put a label on her, trust fund baby from the East Coast. What was she doing there? Had she mistaken the place for law school? They didn't grasp the concept of her need to be independent. They didn't understand why she'd decided to earn her own money, safe up, work hard, so she could get herself through law school.

She couldn't really blame them as she knew Jack didn't understand either, and her parents had chosen to accept it as they didn't want to argue with her. It didn't really matter no one understood. She wasn't even sure she truly understood herself.

His back muscles flexed. She wondered whether he might sense her stare. He probably did.

'Well you can't keep standing here forever. Take a deep breath and just face the music.'

Best case scenario he'd be nice and they'd get off right. Worst case scenario he was the ass, everyone described him to be. Sharon took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked straight across the room. Eyes fixed on Andy Flynn, she didn't have to see the looks on the faces of the men surrounding. Especially not as she could already hear their whispers. They didn't bother to keep their voices down.

"Detective Flynn…"

This was his punishment. His Commander finally found a way to get back at him. He only smiled all the times the man's head blew up. Hamilton's face resembled a big red balloon, getting bigger and bigger. He always imagined it be able to explode. Hamilton called him the nail to his coffin, he'd be the dead of him one day. He could only laugh at all that drama. The guy would yell at him, warn him, but at the end of the day he'd leave with just that, as he knew he was good at his job. He had one of the highest solving rates. But now the old grump finally found a way to get back at him. A rookie was the last thing he'd need. And if that wasn't worse enough, he had assigned a girl to him. Women had no place within Homicide. They were far too emotional to deal with gory crime scenes.

Andy looked at the slender hand in front of him, lean gingers, soft skin, well manicured fingernails. This hand didn't look like the hand of someone who had a rough life. His eyes moved over her arm to the body standing on the right of him. Blouse, no creases, bright white, almost aching his eyes. The material flowed around her body. Undoubtedly from some fancy boutique. Only affirmed what he heard about his rookie. If assigning him a girl wasn't bad enough, this was also some spoiled little rich girl. Daddy probably hadn't been able to buy her into law school. He'd give her a week.

Sharon felt odd as he ignored her hand in front of him. Brown eyes studied her, forming an opinion although she doubted he hadn't already. She couldn't read his expression, his face a blank canvas, if there were any emotions, he wouldn't allow them to come to the surface. She could play that game too.

One look in her eyes and he knew they wouldn't get off well. Her eyes showed no emotions. He wondered what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers. Well it could have been worse, she could have been ugly. For a moment he stared at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Green eyes that captivated him, keeping his eyes hostage, like some hypnotist would. He wasn't sure what he saw in those green eyes. They were the window to her soul, but the blinds were tightly shut. Andy couldn't help but think about the secrets carefully stored in her mind. She had the same look as some goddess. The pale skin, the perfect proportions of her body. The eyes, the nose, the lips. The perfect symmetry any woman envied. Her auburn hair thick, shiny, not a hair out of place. The woman radiated perfection. Unfortunately that also made her look out of place. He'd picture her in a court room, a bank, some hoity toity realtor office, but not a police station. Although she might not look out of place within Internal Affairs. Andy wondered how long it would take him to have her running into the direction she came from?

"Great, you're here."

His voice overflowed with sarcasm. Before he could say anything else, the door of the Commanders office opened.

"Flynn, get in here."

Andy sighed, elevating from his chair, although he wasn't in a great rush. The man didn't seem to Sharon as someone who was impressed by anyone, or rank. Her heart jumped as he suddenly turned back at her.

"Just stay there, hon…and dón't touch anything. "

Sharon stared dazed as his barked words got through to her. Okay, so he was the ass everyone had made him out to be. She doubted the men around her, snickering in their seats, were any different. And did he just call her 'hon'?

Andy scowled not amused with this situation he'd been dragged into. Hamilton stared at him, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched backwards. That was the unimpressed stance he'd got accustomed to. That's what was wrong with Andy Flynn, he wasn't impressed by anyone. He seemed pissed, probably because of the rookie he assigned to him.

"If you're going to tell me I need to treat daddy's little rich girl with velvet gloves, I'm telling you it's not going to happen."

Yes, definitely pissed over the rookie.

"She chose this division, she should know it won't be easy."

"Chose? Daddy make a donation or something?"

"She graduated on top of her class. To be honest I don't know why she chose the Academy, I believe that girl could have her pick at Universities."

Andy didn't like that, another question mark added to the enigma she already was. He didn't like being in the dark, especially not with someone he partnered up with.

"Maybe some way to aggravate daddy, who knows, who cares ?"

"Just make sure she won't file a complaint."

Andy shrugged, he could have guessed that reaction. Andy didn't care, but he did, they couldn't afford some investigation by Internal Affairs.

"You should have thought about that before you assigned me that rookie."

Andy quirked his eyebrow, a smug grin on his face.

"If that was it…"

"I want you on a new case, just came in."

Andy frowned, there must be a reason for Hamilton to put him on it. Or was it to test the rookie?

"Possible serial killer. The media will be on top of it soon enough. I need you working on this one."

"Great. I guess you'll find something to occupy my rookie with."

"She'll be working with you on this one."

"I work alone."

"Not this time."

Hamilton looked passed him into the murder room, eyeing Sharon Elliot, once again looking pristine.

"She'll make you look good."

Andy shook his head. How was he supposed to do his job with this girl tagging along, slowing him down?

As he walked back into the murder room, he saw her staring at the file on his desk. Great she was the nosy type. He gave her a ones over again. Hamilton was right, she'd look great on camera. As long as she knew her place. He'd make clear to her she was there to observe. She didn't startle as he approached her. She simply looked from the papers back up at him. taking his eyes hostage again. He had never seen eyes like that.

"We're out of here, hon."

'Hon', it got on her nerves already. Probably why he did it. It was denigrating and annoying. Time to set some boundaries. He might be her mentor, but that didn't mean shed accept everything from him.

"It's Sharon."

She emphasized her name, a sudden spark in those green eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the fire within her. Thank God she wasn't some demure little mouse. He smiled it'd be a lot of fun to bug her. Without a word he opened his drawer and took out one of the ties he kept there. Tie always looked more professional on camera.

Andy looked back up at her. Her eyes still locked on him. she could win a staring contest any time. Maybe he could persuade her to glance that stare at any reporter who'd send a difficult question his way. No. She probably wouldn't.

"Let's go…"

Andy walked away, not turning to see whether Sharon was following him or not, as he simply didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

**Thank you for fhe great reviews and following this story already!**

Chapter three

All the way to the crime scene, there hadn't been a word. The only sound he heard was the clicking of her heels on the pavement, when she followed him into the parking garage. The opening of the car door, when she let herself in. The air thick with silence. This was going to be fun. Her being irritated with him didn't impress him though. Probably spoiled to the teeth.

Patrol cars were still outside the house. They had been the ones calling it in.

"Tell me. You the type to eat breakfast?"

Sharon frowned confused.

"Don't throw up over my shoes."

Typical. Who did he believe he was dealing with? This wasn't the first time she entered a crime scene. She knew what dead looked like. She knew the smell. The smell of blood, rotting flesh, gunshot wounds, urine. She saw it all.

"When we enter, don't get in our way. Don't touch anything. Don't mess up any evidence. Don't speak to anyone, especially not some nosy reporter. They always seem to find ways to get in somehow. Just stay quiet and observe."

Sharon narrowed her eyes, but swallowed her response. He was higher in rank, he took the lead and she better followed his orders.

Apparently Andy Flynn wasn't the kind of man, who'd open the door for someone. She swallowed back 'ASS', when the garden fence fell back against her shin. He deliberately released it. She bit her lip as it stung. A quick glance reassured her there was no blood, her stockings were still in one piece as well. She was just in time to catch the blue overshoes Andy tossed towards her. His words back in her mind. 'Don't touch anything. Don't mess up any evidence.'

What had she done to deserve this guy as a mentor? They didn't want her within the LAPD. Andy Flynn wasn't subtle in his message. Well they had never said it was going to be easy.

'Suck it up, Sharon.'

Her fingers released the elastic, the blue overshoes secure around her pricy black heels. Sharon was about to enter when Andy turning back at her made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Remember. Don't throw up over my shoes, hon."

The guys from Patrol snickered. Sharon glared at them with her most fierceness look. Andy watched their smile disappear. She probably used that glare on them as well. A smile curled on his lips, he couldn't help it.

"Alright talk to me. Bring me up to speed."

Sharon listened to the men telling Andy, what had made them stop at the house. The open back door, clearly visible from the side of the road. It had been still early in the morning. Cool. There was no reason for the door to be open. Burglaries had been happening a lot in this neighbourhood. They had observed the house for a while, before they'd entered. The living room had been abandoned, so was the kitchen. They'd called out, no answer. There was no sign of any disturbance. At least not downstairs.

Andy followed them up the stairs.

Sharon took in the surroundings. The voices of Patrol a haze in the distance, when she saw the first imprint of a hand in blood, a smear. A woman's hand. An image flashed through her mind. A woman's hand seeking support on the wall, before she was dragged away. There was more blood, footprints, more hand prints, smudges. Sharon stared at the ground, every step she made, careful not to step in any of the evidence. It seemed as Patrol had already messed up some of it. Andy huffed at their weak excuses. In his eyes he must feel like he was stuck with a bunch of amateurs around him.

Sharon didn't hear the guys from Patrol anymore as she stared at the naked body on the floor of one of the bed rooms. The pale skin, the carpet underneath drenched with her blood. She bled out on that spot. Bruises formed on her neck, her arms. It looked like shed been pinned to the ground.

Andy looked around. The Commander had talked about a possible serial killer, thus far he hadn't found or heard any evidence of that yet.

The coroner sat kneeled at her side, photographing the body from different angles before he turned her around. The woman's eyes wide open, filled with terror and desperation. Sharon felt goose bumps all over her skin. She couldn't help it.

"Stab wound in her stomach, one small, one larger. She bled out from that one, slow."

"Time of dead?"

"I can only guess, once I get her on my table I will know more."

"I'll take your guess."

"The way rigor set in, I'd say somewhere between one and three."

Andy stared at the victim's chest.

A 'two' was carved in her chest.

"Two."

All kinds of questions popped in his brain. Like was there a 'One' somewhere? Were more to follow? What was the pattern? Why this woman? Andy looked over his shoulder to see how his rookie was keeping up. He had told her to be quiet and observe, but he hadn't expected her to comply. She probably felt too squeaky to speak. He expected to stare into a pale or slightly green face. Andy frowned as she wasn't in the room anymore. She had followed them, right? Probably felt nauseous, went outside to throw up or something. He smiled, time to have some fun at her expense. At this rate he'd be rid of her within the week.

It wasn't until he couldn't find her in the garden or downstairs, his smile disappeared, replaced by annoyance. Damn that girl. Spoiled and stubborn. He was about to call out to her when he heard someone call him.

"Detective Flynn?"

It took a while before he realized the voice calling him was Sharon's. For a moment he frowned trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Detective…"

Andy saw her emerging from the steps down to what probably was the basement.

"…there's something you should look at down here."

Andy frowned angry as he crossed the distance between them.

"What were you doing down there?!"

Sharon ignored his question walking back down.

"I believe I told you to…"

His voice cut off as he saw another dead body.

"Tell me you haven't moved anything, touched anything."

"I checked her pulse. That's procedure."

Great, she was all for following procedure.

"I didn't ask about procedure, hon. I asked whether…"

"No."

Sharon raised her voice, she had lost her patience with him. The demeanor in his questions. She was done with it. Andy stared at her for a while. She radiated anger. He should lay down some boundaries, but he liked her fierceness.

"Go upstairs, tell Nichols to get down here. Then call into the station. Tell the Commander his suspicions were right and that I want TD to come out here, so they can search this place with a fine tooth comb."

"Would there be anything else?"

Andy recognized sarcasm, when he heard it.

"Make sure those rookies from Patrol won't come down here and trample on any more evidence. You believe you can handle that, hon?"

Sharon simply glanced at him and then walked back upstairs. She couldn't believe he was using her like some errant girl. She wasn't even halfway within the day and she already felt like she could use a hot bath. Maybe Jack would surprise her, take her out for dinner, although she could also enjoy some take out in the comfort of her home, Jack rubbing her feet. He'd probably ask her why she wouldn't quit. Not now, she wouldn't give them all the satisfaction. Especially not Flynn. She would show them she was good at her job. She didn't graduate on top of her class for nothing. Sharon was determined.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

Chapter four

It had been a long day. tomorrow would be just as long. there would be no more normal hours until they caught this killer. Tech was still examining the evidence, but thus far they didn't believe this guy had left any evidence behind. At least nothing they could use right now. As soon as Sharon entered her apartment, she bolted the door. Working at Homicide taught you one thing, there were too many sicko's around.

The stench of the crime scene hung on her clothes, the stench of the morgue still in her nose. The odd sweet like odor, more nauseating than the smell of decay. Flynn had warned her for the third time that day not to throw up all over him. she wasn't exactly sure how she had managed.

The lighting at the morgue gave the bodies an unique paleness. Each bruise, each cut, seemed more extensive underneath the harsh light. How detached both men had been, talking about whether or not the women had been sexually assaulted, send her reeling. The way they examined her, taking their time, wondering what kind of object they could have been sodomised with after they'd been raped. Just one more question they couldn't answer yet.

The warm bath had done wonders. For the first time she'd been able to shake off the crime scene. Normality kicking in when Jack arrived at her doorstep, carrying a bag with her favorite Chinese takeout. He called earlier to ask her out for dinner, but she'd been too exhausted to dress up an do out.

Sharon smiled as his gentle fingers worked magic on her feet. She should buy some shoes with lower heels especially if she'd found herself walking through mud and narrow basement staircases. Flynn gave her a lecture about going down into the basement alone as soon as they'd been in the car. Something about the killer still could have been down there. She would have been defenseless against him. He seemed to forget that she did carry a gun. Besides why would he care? He rather got rid of her anyway.

They stared at the screen. The case was all over the news.

"Is that him?"

Jack put more pressure on the ball of her feet.

"Hmm mm"

She had refused to simply stand by him like some décor piece, looking good for the camera. Flynn better handle the press on his own, if he wanted her to be nothing more than a mute.

"Flynn, right? Heard some stories about that guy."

"And they're probably all true. He's an ass."

"You don't have to prove anything, sweetheart."

Sharon cringed at Jack's endearment. It only reminded her of Andy Flynn. He drove her crazy, calling her 'hon' all day. Except for when he'd been annoyed, he had simply barked 'Elliot' then. She couldn't imagine dealing with that day in day out, she couldn't assure herself she would not hit him one day. The demeanor in his tone of voice. She heard he was married, but she couldn't imagine anyone could stand living with the man.

"So where are you? Didn't he want you around? Afraid you'd steal the lime light?"

"No. He told me to stand somewhere near… I didn't feel like it."

Jack smiled, kissing her, typical Sharon.

Hamilton's eyes were fixed on the screen. You never knew with Andy Flynn. There was always some fear he'd explode for one reason or the other, punch out a reporter, worst case scenario. He handled this time well, although his face was slightly flushed. He had been annoyed alright.

"So where is Elliot? You could have used something attractive beside you."

"Told her to stand near.. She simply didn't."

"Had you managed to annoy her already?"

"That girl is arrogant, spoiled and damn stubborn."

Hamilton smiled. At least two of those traits could describe Andy Flynn as well.

"I want her gone."

"Not going to happen."

"I told her to just stay quiet and observe. You know what she did instead? She wandered off on her own little investigation. She went down to the basement all by herself without telling us where she went. That killer could have been waiting, hiding out down there and then…"

"And then he would have been dead. She's an excellent shot, Flynn."

Andy quirked his eyebrow.

"When I said graduated on top of her class I meant it. She was best in all the classes, including at the shooting range."

"Is something different than the real deal. She could have clamped up."

"She aced the psych test as well. I believe she can keep her cool when it comes down to matters."

"Women are emotional. That she aced her classes only says something about the other graduates. Talking of suck. Those rookies from Patrol trampled all over the place. Tainted good evidence."

"You believe this is a serial killer?"

"We're still looking for a pattern between the women. He marked them with a number though. Both had the same bruises on their necks and backs. They'd been sexually assaulted. We've stumbled onto a sicko again."

"One and two. How many more will follow?"

"I don't know.. As long as we don't have a pattern there's no way we'll be able to predict where he'll strike next or when. We can't even narrow it down to one type of woman yet. The victims couldn't be more different. The only things that match are the injuries he inflicted upon them. It's not much to go on. There are a lot of question marks. Like did he kill number on in the house as well or did he bring her in after? There's no connection between the two women."

Hamilton nodded they couldn't do much at this time.

"So.. where's Elliot?"

"I send her home."

"What about you? Shouldn't you get home too?"

Andy rather didn't Sandra would only complain about him making long hours for the next few weeks. About him never helping out with the children. About her being stuck at home all day, every day. He knew the drill by now. Wasn't something he looked forward to return to. He rather visited the pub. Drink until he forgot about his wife at home, this headache of a case and Sharon Elliot.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while.**

**The plan was to update every week, but then I got this eye problem. The summary is that I can't read large text on a pc screen anymore. As I have to edit every chapter that was simply impossible.**

**It is a bit better now. I have this fic finished so it will have an end and I will post it all. I hope some will still enjoy reading this. And to all the people who have already commented and left these wonderful reviews, thank you so much!**

Chapter five

One week since they found the first two bodies. One week and they only came up with more questions than answers and two more bodies. One week of working with Sharon Elliot. It was safe to say they got on each other's nerves. By now Andy knew when to just walk away. Her glances were like dead glares and the way she narrowed her eyes, chilled his spine. Her green eyes varying, one time sparkling with fire, the other, cold as ice.

He had pictured her throwing up, walking away from the crime scene to weep in some corner, but none of that happened. On the contrary, she was right beside him at every crime scene, every time they visited the morgue. He saw her detachment, the same unemotional stare he got quite accustomed to. Andy wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it all an act? Would she fall apart on him any moment now?

Either way she hadn't complained one single time. He had expected her to. He had expected her to need normal hours of sleep. Demand time to go home, take showers, change outfits all the time, disappear into the women's toiletry to fix her make up or something. That didn't happen though.

Andy stared at her, she fell into the car seat, ran her hand through her hair, kicking off her shoes, one foot rubbing the other. She didn't bother to hide her exhaustion. He couldn't blame her. He felt exhausted too.

Her body felt heavy, every muscle ached. This case drained them, all of them. The board covered with pictures, lots of evidence, lots of questions, just no answers. They worked almost round the clock now as more victims kept turning up. The media caught up on it, causing panic among women. The media liked to feed that panic. It made them feel like they sat on a ticking time bomb, working underneath a magnifying glass. Andy and she most of the time butt heads. He considered her a nuisance. Probably wondered when she'd split. He better not be holding his breath.

In the last couple of days she might had been home for ten minutes. Only to throw some of her clothes into a duffle bag. She hadn't talked to Jack for more than a minute or two. As the days progressed she began to hear the tension in his voice. He wasn't pleased with her making these long hours, day in day out.

He definitely had not been thrilled when she called him the other day, to let him know she wasn't going to make it to the banquet. He had counted on her to accompany him. Something about him looking better with his fiancée at his side. It would have made more of an impression. At that time she had believed he was very similar to Andy Flynn, seeing her just as a décor piece.

This is why she wanted to be independent. She wasn't some accessory. She had a mind of her own and a life of her own.

After that unpleasant talk with Jack, he had only called to check if she was okay. The media had managed to unnerve him as well. He'd been nervous from the moment she told him her decision to enter the Police Academy. Afraid something would happen to her. Irritated she had told him to listen better to those news reports. This guy killed women within their home. She was hardly at home and doubted the guy walking into the police station with the sole purpose to kill her. That's how she had ended the call. She'd been irritated, as she tried to function on little naps. Nothing more than an hour of sleep at a time. She should call him. Later.

Right now they were on their way to a new crime scene. It would make the body count six. Body count. She hated how that sound. These were women in the prime of their life's, tortured, raped, then killed. Women someone missed, whether it was a husband, siblings or parents, friend, colleagues. They had mattered and now they were gone.

She could feel Andy's eyes fixed on her. She turned her head towards him.

"Feel comfortable, hon?"

"Very."

She rewarded him with one of those tight smiles, while her eyes sparkled. It seemed a sport to him to bug her, unnerve her. Sharon had no idea where he found the energy. She didn't know how long she'd be able to find the energy to reply him, or simply ignore him. At this time, she cherished the silence between them, when they drove somewhere.

Andy smiled. She could have been worse. He appreciated her direct answers, the way she managed to shoot right back at him. The wit, the sarcasm. Sharon Elliot wasn't dull. She wouldn't whine either. Luckily each time he began to like her, she'd do something annoying. Like remind him about procedures or something. He wasn't over exaggerating when he'd say she knew them by heart.

Andy sighed as he saw the reporters swarming all over the place. How did they manage to get here this soon? He'd have to talk to Hamilton about this, somewhere, someone was leaking to the press. He hated leaks. He hated people believing they'd be more important if they'd share with the press or even worse believing the people had the right to know. 'The people' had the tendency to panic. Sheer panic led nowhere. It certainly would not lead to capturing this sicko.

Andy heard the reporters shouting his name. Questions concerning the case. Finally the whistling. Apparently some of those reporters fancied Sharon. He smiled as he knew she'd be looking over her shoulder by now. And on queue the whistling stopped. She must have given them her death glare. It was very convenient as it worked for him as well. She got them of their back. He knew she wouldn't if he'd ask her to though.

Andy sighed taking in the crime scene. Their colleagues already present. He frowned.

"Where's the other body?"

"There's none."

Until now they'd found two bodies, at each crime scene. This was breaking the little pattern they had been able to hold onto.

"Copy cat?"

"No, position of the body is the same, and so is the numbering."

The numbering hadn't leaked to the press yet. It was considered inside information. Andy wouldn't just take their word there wasn't a second body. At the first crime scene it hadn't been until Sharon found the second body, they had known there were two victims.

Andy looked over his shoulder, seeking her eyes. Somehow they'd developed this silent form of communication. She followed him. Sharon looked around taking in the crime scene. Searching for similarities, anomalies. The kitchen seemed undisturbed, like at all the other crime scenes.

Andy began to learn Sharon's body language, the different facial expressions. She narrowed her eyes while looking into the kitchen.

"Tell me what you're thinking?"

Sharon looked up at him, surprised, as Andy hadn't been very interested in her opinion before.

He was glad he didn't add 'hon' to his question this time. There was a certain softness in her eyes… maybe he hadn't treated her completely fair.

"You just had that look in your eyes. You were thinking something."

'That look', had he been studying her? She believed he hadn't paid much attention to her, other than irritation and ordering her around.

"The kitchen seems undisturbed."

Andy almost seemed disappointed.

"They were at the other crime scenes as well."

"The victims were upstairs or in that basement at the other crime scenes. This one is downstairs, not far away from here."

"Hm…"

"If I'd notice someone in my house, a threat, I'd look for something to defend myself with. There are weapons in the kitchen. He allows them to run, he chases them after he inflicts the first damage on them. At each crime scene we've found the bloody handprints, smears. I'd run to my kitchen."

"Not out?"

"He probably likes the chase, it's part of his game. He won't risk them escaping, probably bolted the door. I'd lose precious time. I'd like to increase my chances and that's with a weapon of my own."

Andy smiles.

"Not every woman thinks like a cop, hon."

"No, but this one did, the handprints stopped abrupt on the wall next to the entrance of the kitchen… Don't you smell something?"

Andy's eyes seemed more alert. She was right it smelled like detergents.

"What does he want to hide in this kitchen that he doesn't want any attention drawn to it?"

That was a very good question. He hadn't heard any of the others come up with this theory. Hell, he hadn't even thought about it.

"Good point, hon."

"Just observing, Sir."

Andy's lips curled, she deserved to be just a bit sarcastic after the way he treated her at those other crime scenes.

"More theories you like to share?"

Finally, she smiled a bit smug, satisfied she finally managed to get through to him. she was there to stay.

"I believe he broke a pattern here."

"What pattern?"

"The coroner determined victim one got killed quite some time before. Elsewhere."

Andy nodded.

"Why would he bother to prop the body in the house of the second victim?"

"Yes, well, that's what we've been asking ourselves."

"I believe he used the other victim to make it more of a thrill to him. The second victim sees the first in her basement and she freaks out. Wasn't there a smear of the second victims blood on the phone closest to the basement?"

"Yeah… That all makes sense."

Sharon sighed. Her heart raced in her chest. Finally she got the acknowledgement she'd been seeking from him. Relieved he listened to her.

"Why change his MO now?"

"This is victim number five. The one he takes with him to the next crime scene. We found the body before he could take it to kill the next. He messed up because this victim had a more active social network, than the other two. He didn't calculate the two sisters speaking to each other every day at the exact same time."

"Andy frowned apparently Sharon had been listening to everything that'd been said.

"We disturbed his ritual."

"Yeah, so what will he do now?"

"He won't come back here to retrieve her, he's probably seen the news."

"Damn reporters."

"We need to get one step ahead of him. Unfortunately were still running behind."

"Well, we just got significantly closer. Good thinking…really."

"Thank you."

For a moment the blinds that blocked the windows to her soul disappeared. A few seconds he saw vulnerability, love and a smile that warmed his heart.

"Flynn, Nichols is ready to take the body."

And there it was, the blinds went up again, like her own little defense system. Maybe that was it. The unemotional stare, the death glares, just a way to defend herself. He couldn't really blame her. Things weren't easy for her. He hadn't been easy on her either. Andy wasn't too sure what to make of her yet. The least he could do was acknowledge that she was around and see what she had in her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And another chapter because you all had to wait so long.**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes in the text still, but my eyes sometimes miss things. I hope you are not bothered too much by them. **

Chapter six

This case was taking its toll on everyone. Andy had tried to persuade Sharon to go home. Have a few decent hours of sleep. She refused, as long as everyone else stayed she did too. She was trying to prove herself, beyond a doubt. He began to feel bad for being so hard on her.

Andy looked over his shoulder at Sharon. She did the paperwork, seemingly enjoying it. She was probably better at it than he was anyway.

"Reports are looking good, Flynn. "

A smile curled on Hamilton's lips.

"Elliot is doing them for you, isn't she?"

Andy smiled.

"She's not your personal secretary, Flynn."

"She practically pulled them from my hands. Pretty sure she believes she can do them better."

"She does."

Hamilton couldn't miss the smile on Andy's face. He didn't seem bothered by the assumption.

"How is she working out?"

"She's got a good set of brains…"

"And…?"

"I understand why she graduated on top of her class. She came up with answers to questions, we didn't If you ask me she's smarter than most of the guys out there."

"So…"

"I was prejudiced. Still doesn't mean I want her as my partner."

"I'm sure you can make the best of it."

" I believe there isn't a moment that mind of hers isn't thinking about connecting all the dots in this case. She's seeking for a pattern while we believe there isn't any. I guess time will tell."

Andy's eyes wandered off towards Sharon. He saw her rubbing her neck.

"Unfortunately she's damn stubborn too. Would you tell her to go home, sleep for a couple of hours?"

Was that concern in Andy's voice?

"You're not going home either.. You shouldn't wonder then she's not going home. "

Andy sighed frustrated. She looked pale and he could swear she'd lost weight. He tried to recall the last time she ate. He wasn't consciously aware of it, but he was worried about her.

"You can order her."

"So can you."

"Fine. Thanks for your help."

Sharon looked up from her papers as a familiar scent filled the room. A smile appeared on her face as Jack confidently walked into the room. She couldn't remember a time he hadn't been confident. The word insecure definitely not in his vocabulary. The others were eyeing him, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Jacks' broad smile disappeared, looking worried instead.

"Hey… Everything alright?"

"I should ask you that question. Sweetheart you look exhausted."

Self conscious Sharon ran a hand through her hair.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"I sleep."

"And when's the last time you ate?"

Frowning concerned Jack took her face in his hands.

"You look pale."

Sharon looked away from him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I'm going to take you home, order in some food and get you into bed."

"Jack, no, I'm at work, we're in the middle of a case. I can't just leave."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I cannot. This is my job, Jack. I explained that to you."

Sure she had explained that to him. They mostly argued about it. He didn't like the fact she had joined the LAPD. She was chasing some psycho another thing he certainly did not like. Once they were married this had to end.

"Sharon."

"And I'm not getting into an argument with you about this now."

She locked eyes with him. He wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

"I'm trying to catch a killer, Jack, that's my job. I might be losing some sleep, but these women are losing their lives."

"I just miss you… I'm worried about you."

Sharon smiled.

"I'm fine, Jack. I know what I'm doing."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Sharon relaxed in his hold. It was good to feel the warmth, to feel loved. Suddenly she felt so exhausted. She had to get out of his hold or she'd let him take her home. Jack's lips grazed her forehead, as she pulled away from him. Jack touched her cheek.

"Call me…"

Sharon nodded, trying to keep her eyes from crying as his hand gently squeezed her hand, his thumb stroke her skin. He didn't want to let go of her.

"Jack,… come on… I really need to finish that report."

"Call me."

Andy watched the two of them from the Commander's doorway. He knew that guy with Sharon. Jack Raydor, that slick hot shot lawyer. During one of his last cases the guy had managed to get the guy he had tried to lock up, free on a form error. Damn bastard. What was he doing with Elliot?

Jack's visit made her realize how exhausted she was. Maybe she should lay down for a while. First she should finish that report.

"Be on your guard with that guy…"

Confused she turned around.

"Jack Raydor's the slimy lawyer they warn you for at the academy. He'll twist your words and he'll dig and dig until he's found that little loop hole he needs to get his client off the hook. Even if his client is the biggest scum of the Earth."

Sharon stared at him. Great, Andy already met Jack, or heard about him and formed an opinion. Sure he did not like him.

"He's an eel, maybe one of the victim's family's lawyered up. They'll sue us for not doing our jobs the way we're supposed to."

Sharon sighed, diverting her eyes from him, so Andy took a step closer.

"He won't be all charming, while he's got you on the stand. He'll make you look like some ignorant girl. Don't believe there won't be a question he won't ask. If him mentioning your sex life will help him, he will."

Sharon stared back at him, quirking her eyebrow.

"Maybe he's dazzled you with his charms, hon, but I bet there is a reason why he was here."

"Yes, he was here to see me…"

Andy frowned.

"Is he some friend of yours? Some free advice, hon, police officers and lawyers do not mix. Lawyers are not your friends, especially not if they can use whatever you say to them against you in court."

"Jack won't do that."

"My are you naive."

"He won't put me on the stand and ask me about my sex life.. He knows everything about that already. Jack and I are engaged."

Andy felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Why would it matter to him she was engaged? What was she doing engaged to such a prick? Andy took her by her upper arm and took her with him into one of the interrogation rooms. He didn't need the audience.

Sharon looked stunned at him.

"Wh…"

"What have you been telling him?"

He met with confused eyes.

"About the case, what have you been telling him?"

"Nothing."

"The press knows too much. Someone's been leaking."

Sharon frowned angry.

"You believe I've been leaking to the press?"

Her voice elevated. He didn't like the anger, it hurt him to see the betrayal in her eyes.

"No, not you. That friend of yours."

"Fiance."

"Something the prick would do if he had anything to gain with it. Now you might not have intended to…"

"I haven't talked to him about this case at all.. When should I have had the time? I've been here for days in a row now, remember? Besides it's procedure not to talk about the case with anyone."

Andy stared at her. Damn he should have known. That girl wouldn't do anything against procedure. Betrayal was all he saw in her green eyes now. He knew he messed up as she pulled her arm from his hold, walking right passed him. all he was left with the echo of her heels clicking angry on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you for the nice reviews and all the people who are new to following either me as a writer or this story. I really appreciate it! It's always nice to know people actually enjoy reading this story. **

Chapter seven

Since their argument there hadn't been a word spoken between them. Sharon hadn't even looked at him and that had been just fine with him, as he couldn't stand to see the betrayal in her eyes. That evening she had got her purse and had gone home for the first time in days. He had been wrong to assume and he'd been wrong to accuse her. It was a bit hard though to turn back the clock. Sharon was stubborn. It seemed like he'd managed to wash away all the progress they'd made. The unemotional stare returned.

He'd like to know what went on in her head, but his attention had to be on the next murder scene that had been called in.

Sharon ignored Andy Flynn. It had been top bottom he'd accused her of leaking information. How stupid did he believe she was? She'd been so angry she'd gone home that night. She had called Jack, but not because she'd been in need for company. She hadn't spoken much to him either. Andy Flynn's words echoing in her mind.

'Police officers and lawyers do not mix.'

She wondered how matters would be if Jack and she'd be married. Why did Andy Flynn get to her like that? He was standing beside the body listening to what the coroner had to say. Sharon looked at the walls trying to determine where the victim had run. The woman had been killed downstairs, but the other victim was upstairs, which made it look like the assailant had already been in the house. Maybe hiding out somewhere or just waiting for her to arrive home.

Andy looked at the pictures.

"Where's the husband?"

"We've had phone contact. He's out of town on business. He's asked about the kid, but we haven't found one."

Andy's eyes turned back at the family pictures. A little girl. Would this sicko kill a child? Abduct it?

"Has an APB been put out on the girl?"

"Yeah.."

"Maybe she wasn't here. Out on a sleep over or something."

Sharon stopped death in her tracks, as she felt something. Someone stared at her. Carefully she turned around into the direction of her gut feeling. Two eyes blinked up at her from the dark. For a moment her hart hammered in her chest. Would it be their murderer? Waiting to attack anyone?

Even though she could feel her hands getting wet with sweat, her body acted on instinct. Sharon bend down, peering into the dark space underneath the staircase. The two eyes blinked again. Sharon smiled gentle, as she saw a little girl.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

Sharon knew she had to be patient, gentle. God only knew what that child had witnessed.

"Would you come out here, please? It's alright, I'll keep you safe."

For a moment Sharon didn't believe the girl would come out, smiling relieved when she finally did. She held out her hand to the girl. There was a waver of hesitance in the girls eyes. Sharon couldn't really blame her.

"How about I tell you my name and you tell me yours? Is that alright?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Sharon, now what's your name?"

"Anne."

"That's a pretty name. You know my mommy's name sounds like yours, she's called Diane."

"Mommy hurt…."

Sharon looked sad as her heart ached for the little girl.

"I know, sweetie…"

Andy watched her wrap her arms around the girl, kissing her gentle on top of her head. Sharon was amazing with that little girl. So loving. Maybe this was the first time he saw the real Sharon. He could tell there were tears in her eyes. She rocked the little girl, trying to comfort her.

"Mommy's sleeping now, sweetie… She isn't in pain anymore."

"Mommy's not waking up again, is she?"

"No she's not. Sweetie, we called your daddy, he'll be coming home soon, okay?"

She nodded and snuggled closer to Sharon.

"It's okay. You're safe now…. You're safe."

Sharon didn't want to push the girl and hoped none of the others would either.

Andy say how Sharon pulled the girl closer to her chest, when she noticed him stand nearby. As if she tried to protect the girl from him. He couldn't blame her. Her eyes shot him a warning glance. She resembled a lion protecting her cub. Procedures or ranks wouldn't matter to her anymore, she'd have his head. So he was cautious.

Sharon stroke the girls hair, murmuring words of reassurance. One eye on Andy. One part of her mistrust him, the other would like her to believe he wasn't his normal crude self with this little girl.

"A man hurt mommy…"

"Did you see the man?"

"Hm mm.."

"Could you tell me what he looked like? Could you try?"

The girl nodded. Sharon sought eye contact with Andy.

"Anne, sweetie, this is Detective Flynn, he's a police officer. Could you tell him what you saw?"

The girl looked suspicious at Andy, but she seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt, as he smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Andy.."

Sharon continued stroking her hair.

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"It was a big man."

"As big as Detective Flynn?"

"Bigger."

"Did he have hair like him?"

The girl shook her head.

"Longer."

"Shorter than mine?"

"It was a man not a girl."

She dragged out the world 'girl' and Sharon smiled.

"And the color? Was it like Detective Flynn's?"

"No like mine."

So they were looking for a tall, blond guy. That didn't really narrow it down.

"Did that help?"

"Yes, sweetie, that helped."

"His eyes looked scary."

"Scary how? Did you see the color?"

"They were light."

"Blue?"

"No… Like that."

The girl pointed at Andy's tie.

"Grey.. Was that scary?"

"There was red."

Like an addict? The way this guy planned his killings wasn't anything an addict would be capable of.

"Like blood?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes at Andy.

"Sweetie, did your mommy hurt him?"

"No mommy was scared."

Sharon pulled her closer.

"Ssh, sweetie.. It's okay…"

"I want my daddy."

The girl was done. As soon as Andy mentioned the blood the girl shut down.

"I know, sweetie, your daddy is on his way."

Andy watched Sharon rocking the girl in her arms and realized his mistake. At least they knew a little bit more about the suspect now. Although a child's description wasn't as reliable as that of an adult. Everyone seemed big to a child. She was traumatized, everyone must have looked scared to her. The red could be anything, signs of lack of sleep, paint, blood. They would just have to see if they found two blood types.

Sharon ran a hand through her hair. She had just placed the little girl in her father's arms. Andy and she silently agreed they wouldn't call in DCFS. Sharon kept the girl at her side for as long as it would take for the father to fly in. She told the girl stories, got her something to eat, sat with her all night. After a few hours the girl finally fell asleep. She hadn't stopped rubbing the girl's back, arm, stroking her hair. Now it was six in the morning and her father had just picked her up. He had seemed very grateful to her. That was the least they could have done, as they couldn't tell him a thing about the guy who killed his wife, traumatized his daughter.

Sharon looked exhausted, emotionally drained. Andy knew she had been up all night, comforting the girl, shushing her. The patience she had. He'd never seen Sandra sitting up all night with one of their kids. This wasn't even her own child.

No matter how exhausted she was, her eyes lingered immediately to the evidence board.

"You should get some sleep."

"I feel fine."

So she hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Join me to the morgue."

It was halve question, halve order. Although she never disobeyed, he always wondered whether she'd follow him until he'd hear the clicking of her heels, just a few steps behind him, until she caught up on him. It would always take her three steps to catch up. The scent of her perfume filled his nose. It was as familiar to him now, as the scent of his own aftershave.

"You're a natural with kids."

"Sorry, I couldn't get more out of her."

"My fault."

"I can only imagine what she saw.. I.. "

Her voice caught in her throat. Andy stopped walking, a concerned frown between his eyes as he looked at her. As soon as she noticed him looking at her, she got herself together in rapid speed.

Sharon swallowed down all the emotions. Flynn already thought of women as emotional basket cases, and here she was proving his point. He 'd never take her serious like this. Although she wasn't exactly sure whether she still sought his approval. They didn't get along. She tried, but they didn't. She reached out to him. At one point she believed they at least made progress. Maybe him not trusting her had been the turning point. He didn't know her and he didn't want to get to know her. She'd been forced upon him. something he'd never accept.

Her eyes sharpened before she broke their gaze. She was determined in her stride. There would be no more talking. Not towards the morgue, not in the morgue and not after. It frustrated him when Sharon had asked Nichols questions. Good questions. Smart too. She wouldn't even look at him. Why did he mess up every approach he made to her?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for all your support! I hope you are still enjoying this story. **

**Another chapter, to keep a steady update as I will be completing this story. **

Chapter eight

Sharon took in the night's air, smiling, as she felt Jack's arms wrapped around her. His nose nuzzled her neck, his lips planting soft kisses in its trail.

"Hmmmm…."

"Aren't you glad you stayed home today?"

Part of her felt defeated, she just hadn't been able to go in today.. and Hamilton had practically ordered it.

"You need some time to relax, unwind."

"I just did…"

She smiled huge. Yesterday she made an important decision. She stood by it, although she wasn't completely sure she would had the same talk with Hamilton if they would had the talk now. She closed her eyes at the touch of Jack's lips on the side of her face.

"I miss you…"

"Once we've caught this killer it will be over."

"Until the next murder."

"No."

"Sweetheart…"

"After this one it will be over."

Sharon turned around. She looked serious.

"I had a talk with Commander Hamilton. Before I left the station, yesterday. I told him that after this case is wrapped up, I'll ask for a transfer."

Jack didn't understand at all.

"Why?"

He knew he had asked her to quit, but he also learned in time this was something she really wanted to do. It made no sense for her to just give up. It wasn't in her nature, to simply quit. His fingers tilted her chin.

"Hey, it's not like you to give up."

"I'm not. I don't have any desire of being a rookie for an indefinite time."

Jack looked confused.

"To end my probation I'll need an okay from my mentor. Since my mentor is Flynn and he does not like me to say the least, that's not going to happen. He won't give me an okay."

"He's an ass."

"Hm."

"Why not quit altogether? I'll be happy to pay you through law school. "

"The money isn't an issue, Jack. I could use my trust fund to pay my tuition. It's not about that. It's never been about that. I want to be independent, I want to have a career of my own, I want to earn my own money."

"You could have all that when you finish law school. "

"I don't want it in several years, Jack. I want it now."

She sounded frustrated. Like this they were heading off to an argument and he didn't like to go there, not today. So he nodded.

Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. He didn't quite understand Sharon. He wondered if he ever would. It didn't matter, he had fallen in love with her, it was too late now.

Andy sat down, a deep sigh escaped him. This case dragged on and on without any specific lead. They searched for a second blood type on scene but hadn't found one. There was no pattern, no solid lead.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't have anything new at the moment."

"That's not what I expected."

"There's no pattern, no nothing. My mind's working overtime, but I can't find anything."

Hamilton studied him.

"Elliot was great with the kid, but I'm afraid her description could fit many men."

"Talking about Elliot…"

"She's a lot tougher than I had expected her to be. Smart too. The few things we've got, the few theories, are hers. It's like her brain is connecting dots all the time."

"Okay. Sounds to me as an asset."

Andy took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell did you do then, because she came to my office yesterday and.."

"Did she file a complaint?"

Andy's anger and frustration made him jump to conclusions.

"I can't believe it!"

"She didn't. Would she have reason to?"

Andy looked away.

"Flynn? Any idea why she came to me and told me she'd finish this case and then she'd file for a transfer?"

Andy looked surprised.

"She seemed very determined. I couldn't change her mind, not even when I explained to her she'd have to do over her probation period. That his time here, these months are time lost. She didn't care.

Could you explain? Because I've been observing her. She's good at her job. I don't want to see her go. Now if I'd believe assigning her to any of the others would help I would, but they haven't really been welcoming either. Tell me what you did as I've watched you together and it seemed like you functioned as a team."

Andy knew where it had gone wrong. That look of betrayal in her eyes, edged in his brain.

"I know that look.. What did you do?"

"I made the wrong presumption. You know Jack Raydor, right?"

"Yes, how can I forget."

"Elliot and he are engaged."

"I see you went off on him and she took it personal."

"No she's not like that. She would have just ignored me. I talked about how the press is ahead of us each time."

"You accused her of talking?"

"No, of course not. She would never do that. I told her that she should be careful with what she talks about at home. "

Hamilton gave him a look, as that was basically the same thing.

"Yeah I know. I fucked up."

Andy didn't want to say the words he hurt her, as it would make it too real. The look in her eyes had been louder than any words could ever be.

"That girl knows the procedures better than the two of us together. And she doesn't seem the kind of woman who'll let a guy like Jack Raydor pressure her."

"No, but once again I talked before thinking. She's kept her distance since then."

"Try to make up with her. I told her to take the day off and just think about it."

"Once she's made her mind up…"

"Try."

Andy knew he could have called her. Tell her to come to the crime scene. Instead he chose to drive over to her place, pick her up. What had he been thinking? His hands clammy while he tried to build up enough courage to ring her bell. He couldn't chicken out anymore now. How would he explain arriving later if he wouldn't bring Sharon with him?

Would she be angry for coming to her place? He never knew with her.

'You'll only find out ringing that bell, Flynn.'

Jack grunted beside her, groggy as the sound of her doorbell pulled them from their peaceful sleep. On her way to the door she closed the sash around her morning gown. She peered through the peek hole, frowning as she saw Andy Flynn in front of her door. He was constantly changing his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"Detective Flynn."

Andy stared at Sharon. The silk morning gown hugged every curve of her body. The sash had been closed in a hurry, the gown falling open at her breasts, revealing just enough for him to see her negligee underneath. A strange warmth spread in his abdomen.

"Detective?"

Andy tried to keep his face from flushing, focusing of her face. She looked absolutely radiant, even though he pulled her from her sleep. She looked softer in a way.

"There's been another murder."

He didn't like the way his voice had slightly hitched.

'Gather yourself, Flynn.'

"Came to pick you up…"

Without a word she stepped aside, a silent invitation for him to come in. Andy took in her apartment. It was light, modern furniture, lot's of art. Nothing he could afford on his cop salary. His eyes scanned for prove of Jack Raydor's influence in the décor. When he turned back at Sharon, the guy was already at her side. Some fancy silk morning gown draped over his broad shoulders. Andy wasn't sure why, as he hadn't bothered to close it, revealing his tight black boxers and his trained bare chest. There was that particular smug grin on his face. His eyes and the way he wrapped an arm around Sharon, shouted 'MINE'. Andy didn't know what his own eyes were telling him. Hopefully not anything like the way he really felt inside. An anger rose inside of him, a jealous pang. Neither made any sense. When had this all become so complicated? When had these kind of feelings been thrown into the mix?

"I'll get dressed… Try be civil."

Sharon gave both men a look. Andy watched her disappear into the hallway, his eyes fixed on her swaying hips.

Jack smiled.

"So…we meet again."

Andy only narrowed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. Taking this guy's bait wouldn't get him anywhere and it surely wouldn't make matters better with Sharon.

So he wasn't very talkative. Jack closed the distance between them.

"Sharon's my fiancée."

"Yeah I know…"

"That means she's not for the taking."

"Wouldn't think of her as something for the taking. I'm her mentor."

"I'm not blind, Flynn."

"You're seeing things that aren't there, Raydor. Hold your horses."

"Just reminding you."

The sound of the running water stopped, inducing an awkward silence.

"I hope you're not still sour about the case I won."

"Glad you're proud a murderer walked."

"It's the law."

"No, you twisted the law."

"So you're still angry. Thought you were. Not much of a man though."

"Excuse me?"

Jack's face hardened, getting in Andy's face.

"One advice, stop being such an ass to Sharon. If you don't like me, that's fine with me, but don't take it off on her. I love her very much. She's going to be my wife and I want to see her happy. I can make your life very miserable."

Andy stared at him, then smiled.

"You know.. police officers and lawyers do not mix. If I were you I'd worry a bit more about that."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I definitely don't want to be your friend."

"You'll marry a police officer."

"Sharon's going to be a lawyer."

"Then you go to lay school, not the Police Academy."

"Sharon likes her independency."

"She likes her job.. I believe you're setting yourself up for a disappointment."

Jack huffed.

"You keep in mind what I said… Be kind to Sharon, or I will be representing every suspect you bring into your interrogation room."

Andy's fists clenched, itching to punch the light out of him.

Sharon looked at Andy. He seemed tense, angry. Something must have happened. Jack looked relaxed, hands in his pockets, charming smile. She doubted either of them would tell her what happened. She didn't even have the energy, it was four in the morning.

Andy's eyes softened, as he saw Sharon entering. Black trousers, emerald green blouse that complimented her eyes. Her hair still wet from the quick shower, wrapped back in a chignon. She wasn't wearing any make up, maybe only a touch of mascara, he wasn't sure. His vision obscured when she turned to Jack to kiss him goodbye. Possessive he wrapped his arms around her. Sharon closed her eyes, Jack wouldn't let her go that easy. Her cheeks flushed, a bit uncomfortable being this intimate in front of Andy. She didn't like exposing herself. She wiggled from his hold.

"Jack.. I need to go."

"It's not like the body's going anywhere."

"Jack."

Sharon shook her head, belligerent. Andy smiled, he had ruined his chances of a second kiss with that remark. Something told him Jack Raydor hadn't completely figured out Sharon Elliot yet either and that was very satisfying.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: After this chapter there will only be four more chapters to post. Just so you know I will complete this story. **

**Thank you if you are still following this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Chapter nine

Sharon peered at the crime scene photo's, the ones who didn't make it to the board, all spread over her desk. What she needed to connect the dots was on the tip of her tongue. She could stretch out, just not quite reach it.

Andy learned to leave her alone for a while. He didn't need to be on her back. Sharon wasn't the kind to be slacking off. Whatever it was she was doing had to do with finding a clue to this case.

There it was, she had seen it before. Her hands searched for the pictures of the second crime scene. Digging through them at rapid speed, tossing aside the pictures she couldn't use. Crime scene, after crime scene, she found what she was looking for. The pattern they'd missed.

She knew there had been a reason why the murderer took the time to clean that kitchen, making it appear like the victim hadn't been in there. Now she knew what he didn't want them to see. She raised from her seat to get the telephone book, scribbling down the address on a note. She left it open, walking over to the map on the evidence board.

There hadn't been a pattern in the crime scene locations, other than they were spread out over two adjoining neighborhoods. Until now. It all made sense now.

Andy developed a frown between his eyebrows, as he'd seen Sharon toss pictures, search at rapid speed. How she walked to the telephone book, her fingers flicking through the pages, a certain urgency in her, as she walked to the map on the evidence board, back to the open telephone book, reading, and hurrying back over to the map. He walked toward her, looking at her with wonder as she checked and double checked.

"Care to share?"

Startled she turned around, she'd been too focused on her find. Andy saw something new in her eyes, excitement.

"I believe I found a pattern."

"Okay, talk."

"I told you I believed there was something this guy didn't want us to see in that kitchen…"

"Hm-mm."

"All these women shopped at the same super market… I found the bags on the pictures. They'd been already in the trash, so were delivery orders. Now as you can see this is the closest super market for all these women. They all used the delivery service. This guy could observe them while shopping, standing behind them in line, hear them asking to deliver the groceries. Or this guy is working there."

Andy stared at her. Single handedly she worked out a pattern, a complete theory. It even made sense. It was the only theory they got. None of them had bothered to think about where the women did their groceries, or whether they used a delivery service, it wasn't uncommon. It wasn't the first thing they looked at.

"It's the only thing we've got. I believe it's worth investigating."

Andy liked the way she stood by her theory.

"So do I."

He smiled at her, she didn't believe she had ever seen him smile like that before. He believed in her theory. It felt good. Finally they had something to go on.

"This guy picks out these women at that super market. I could shop there, use their delivery service. We should find a house in this area, preferably beside a vacant lot or something. This guy knows this part of both neighborhoods extremely well. It will make me more interesting to be his next victim…"

Andy just stared at her trying to comprehend what she just offered. A panic rose within him. The thought of this guy targeting her.

"…we could catch him red handed."

"Absolutely not."

Sharon's eyes slightly widened in shock. His words harsh and resolute.

"There's no other way."

"We'll haul in the staff for interrogation."

"We don't have solid evidence. There's nothing to interrogate them about. The only thing it'll accomplish is this guy will know we've figured out his pattern. He'll simply change it. He can lay low for a while, quit his job and later apply at another super market and start all over. This is our chance."

"It's dangerous."

"What's dangerous about me shopping?"

"The guy coming at you with his knife seeing you as his next victim is."

"You can wire up the place, as soon as he comes at me with his knife, you can come bursting into the door."

"It's too risky."

"Less risky than yours."

"I said 'no' and that's final."

Fire flashed in her eyes. He was impossible about this. She was a police officer, not some secretary. She was trained to be put in dangerous situations. There was minimum risk to the plan she came up with.

The fire was in her eyes. She didn't like he was pulling rank on her. This could have been an opportunity to improve their working relationship and now it ended in an argument. This was just great. He didn't want her in any danger though it didn't feel right. The idea made him nervous. Over the years he learned to listen to that inner voice of his. Saved his life on many occasions. Sharon was eager, fresh from the Academy. She probably waved her own inner voice away. She had stared him down, for a while, before she turned around and walked away. The ladies restroom probably. Unwilling to show the others what her defeat did to her.

Apparently he misread Sharon. Missed the tenacity inside her to defend what she believed in. He pulled rank on her and believed that had been the end of it. Not one moment he thought about her going over his head. Instead of the ladies restroom, she'd walked straight into their Commander's office.

She had been so angry. Just because Andy believed she was a weak girl, who by chance had managed to complete the Academy, he was willing to risk this murderer being warned and run off. He was willing to let a murderer walk. Sharon didn't care what he thought about her, about her being pushed upon her. All she cared about was doing her job and it was her job to catch this killer. Andy might outrank her, but there was someone who outranked him as well. Her theory was good, she saw it in Andy's eyes when she told him about it. She could believe in her plan. She was sure she'd be able to convince the Commander. She was the only woman within Homicide, only she could do the job.

Sharon had managed to pitch her theory and her plan to the Commander. The old grump had been impressed. Must have been happy to finally been presented a theory. The press, the public and the major, had been on his back for weeks now, to get some results at least. All they came up with were questions and more victims. Now Sharon presented him a story, he could at least please the major with. She presented a plan to catch this killer, end his killing spree. It would shut the press up, the public would feel safe again and the many victims and their families would finally receive justice. Andy wanted the same thing. There was only one flaw in the plan, Sharon being exposed to that psycho. He had told the Commander just that. The man wouldn't listen to him though. According him, Sharon was perfect for the job. She was the only woman they had within their division. That she came fresh from the Academy, didn't seem much as a reason to him, not to put her on this assignment. She graduated on top of her class, there was no reason to think she wouldn't do well.

She saw Andy leave the Commander's office, slamming the door behind him. He was pissed. He would have it in for her now. Her toes had curled themselves, bracing for impact, but he hadn't come toward her. Instead he walked out. She definitely could forget about him signing off on her probation now. He'd have it in for her from now on. Luckily she already asked for that transfer, otherwise he might believe she had because of this. Maybe when this worked out well and they'd catch the killer, she might be lucky and the Commander would sign off on her probation. First things first though. They would have to catch the killer, which meant she'd still have to work together with Andy. He still led this operation. Her safety partly in his hands. They had to be a team. Hopefully he wouldn't still be so pissed he'd endanger this case.

It had been a long day. Hamilton told her she deserved an early night off, as she cracked the case wide open. This time she didn't mind going home early. Since Andy stormed out of Hamilton's office, she hadn't seen him around anymore and she had no desire to. The elevator doors were closing when an arm came in, soon followed by the rest of the body. Sharon took one step backwards as Andy stepped in. He stood in front of the doors, hands in his pockets.

"We need to talk."

Sharon took a deep breath.

"Look I know I went over your head, but I really believe this could work out and I really, really want to catch this killer. So I'm sorry I bruised your ego, but you didn't give me much of a choice."

Andy stared at her. He loved the way that fire brought a sparkle to her eyes. He couldn't be angry with her, not when she looked like that. How could he blame her anyway for something he most likely would have done as well had he been in her position.

"You didn't do anything I wouldn't have done, hon."

Astonished she looked at him, that wasn't the reaction she anticipated.

"I will do well, I promise I'll…"

"I know you will."

That caught her off guard.

"I didn't want you to do this, not because I didn't believe you'd do well. I believe it's dangerous, there are a lot of risks involved, too much could go wrong. I don't want you ending up as the next victim."

"I can defend myself just as well as any of you."

"We don't know the way he works."

"You're listening in, you'll be there before he'll be able to harm me. I trust you'll do your job just as well as I'll do mine. "

"So you do trust me?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

The lack in trust came from his side.

"You've asked for a transfer."

Sharon sighed. So he already knew.

"Yes, once this case is over."

"Why?"

"Because I want to end my probation period, within the near future, and that won't be happening here."

"Last time I checked I have to sign off on it."

"Exactly."

"I know we don't always get along."

She quirked her eyebrow.

"You didn't want me as your rookie."

"I don't want any rookie, preferably. I work alone."

"You judged me, because I'm a woman."

"LAPD is a man's world, hon."

"You don't take me serious."

"That's not true or I wouldn't have asked you for your opinion, now would I?"

Okay. He had a point there.

"I wouldn't have dragged you to every crime scene either."

"You don't trust me."

And there it was. The accusation it really was about. The betrayal and hurt still vivid in her eyes. Andy looked serious.

"I trust you. I don't trust your lawyer friend."

That came out too quick, not for him to be honest about that.

"I don't talk about the case with Jack, I wouldn't do that."

"I should have known you wouldn't. I'm sorry…"

Sharon stared at him. She had never believed she'd hear him apologize. There wasn't a moment she didn't believe his apology to be not sincere. Besides, there was something going on between Jack and him. Somehow she believed he wouldn't have had that big of an outburst ,if Jack hadn't been involved.

"You don't particularly like Jack, do you?"

"No, I don't . I don't like his style."

"I'm sure he can get under your skin as a lawyer, but he isn't really like that…"

Andy studied Sharon. She was in love and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. She'd never see what the man was really like, not while she was blinded by love. Maybe one day she'd see, but he was afraid she'd learn the hard way. He forced a smile.

"Maybe it's just the fact we don't mix."

"Well, I'd like to think we'll be the exception."

"You won't once you've completed law school. "

Sharon looked surprised.

"Raydor mentioned you want to become a lawyer."

"I like the law. At this moment I like a lot what we're doing…"

Maybe Jack Raydor didn't know her as well as he believed he knew her. Something inside him believed Sharon wouldn't be entering law school any time soon. She was about to enter a very dangerous situation though and he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach because of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to all of you who left reviews! I really appreciate them a lot. **

**I have decided that this won't be the last three chapters I will post. Once the last chapters will be posted I will continue posting part two of this little alternate universe I've created. That one is finished in writing as well, so no need to worry it won't end. **

**It's also a lot longer than these thirteen chapters. I hope you won't mind. And who knows when you are all still interested in reading more, after that there will also be a part three, which is finished in writing as well. I'll see how long you are interested in reading .**

Chapter ten

They found the ideal place to have their little stake out. A lot in between two vacant lots. Elderly living across the street. The ideal place for a murderer to do whatever he pleased, without getting detected. Under the cover of a moving company they had made the house ready to live in. They had agreed with the Commander to give it a try, until the next victim wouldn't match the pattern anymore. According to the murderer's MO, there would be a new victim within the next few days, the second victim soon following. With a bit of luck he'd pick her out to be the next one.

Jack hadn't been too thrilled, when she told him she wouldn't be coming home the next couple of days. She told him they'd be on the case twenty-four/ seven, to get a breakthrough. She would not tell him, she was offering herself as bait. He would not have it, he already was worried enough as it was. Just by thinking she would be at the station twenty-four/seven, he was worried about her safety. He told her to be careful, get enough sleep, eat at regular times. A bit overprotective, but she had indulged him. At least he was satisfied with her calling him.

Andy gave her a similar hard time, telling her to stay safe. He hadn't been too worried about her sleeping habits or eating pattern. Instead he'd given her a lecture about keeping her wire on all the time. Keep her gun on her or nearby. Be on her guard all the time. Check her car before driving, get straight into the house. Check the place out, every time she'd enter it. Call in. Make noises all the time, so they'd know she was still alive, he told her to sing, hum, whatever. Sleep during the day as much as possible, to keep awake at night. Andy had made her repeat everything several times, no matter how well she knew the drill. He'd been anxious as if he'd be the one having to face this murderer, whether it was the first time he was pulling off a stake out like this.

Sharon wondered if his paranoia was rubbing off on her. Halfway through the store she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Andy better not have any of the guys follow her around the store. It wouldn't surprise her if he would. She tried to keep her breathing pattern as normal as possible. Ignoring the goose bumps on her skin. Forcing herself not to listen to her instincts and walk faster. She had to appear normal. Just someone shopping for her groceries.

'Be calm, you want this guy to pick you out.'

She hummed to the music played in the store. It calmed her and probably Andy, on the other end of the wire, as well. She hoped the microphone wouldn't pick up the beating of her heart. It was racing and she couldn't calm it down.

Andy sat in the van, his foot tapping on the floor, while he listened in on Sharon's wire. Today was the second time she went shopping for her groceries at the super market, the victims all shopped at. Reluctant he had agreed to let her go into the store by herself. They didn't want to risk her cover to blow up. Although he still didn't like the plan, he did realize it was their only chance at this moment to catch this guy.

All they could do now was wait. He listened to her humming. At least she complied to his rules. He hadn't expected her to. Sharon was stubborn. Maybe she just didn't want to risk blowing it herself, by not complying to his rules. Sharon followed procedures. Somehow that calmed him.

Sharon checked her car twice, before driving off. You never knew. She turned on the radio, trying to find some music that would help her relax. Bach. Finally some way to escape the thoughts in her mind working over time. She should wind down. If she had to face that killer now, she doubted whether she could make a decent shot. In the end she couldn't know how she would react. Yes, she was trained for situations like these, but this was the real deal. Wasn't it normal to be nervous for something like this? Or were the others right? She couldn't possibly be up to this, as she was fresh from the Academy and a woman. Sharon believed she ignored them, but somehow their words implanted this seed of doubt in her mind.

Once again the classic music, the other guys already complained having to listen to it for hours and hours. It certainly hadn't made Sharon more popular amongst them. Andy rather listened to Sharon listening to music, than her talking to Jack over the phone. Although she was discreet, their talks made his stomach turn. She seemed so different on the phone with him. He had heard her giggle and laugh. At the station, she always seemed on edge. With him she was carefree. It envied him in a way. Andy wasn't sure what to think of that. Lately he had been in complete limbo. When he had first met Sharon, he didn't even like her. Now he could only think about hearing her laugh like that, over something he would say. Why would he feel like that? He had a wife and children at home.

Andy closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? His marriage to Sandra was as good as over. They hardly spoke to one another. The only reason why they were still together, their kids, although he wasn't sure how long they'd still be. Parents arguing all the time, weren't ideal parents either.

So what was this attraction to Sharon all about? She wasn't even his type. He's been attracted to blonds with blue eyes, for as long as he could remember. Then there was the fact that they couldn't be more different from one another. The worlds they grew up in so different. His parents working class. His father worked hard to make ends meet. Sharon was a trust fund baby. Her father a doctor. She'd been raised in a world of ballet, the theatre and opera. She probably already listened to that music when she was a baby. Their worlds couldn't be more apart. So what was it about her?

Definitely her eyes. She had captured him with those emerald green eyes, the moment she'd first looked upon him. Maybe it was what he didn't see in her eyes. The way she shut everyone around her out. Or maybe it were the small glimpses. The fire in them, when she was angry, frustrated or passionate about something. The way they sparkled, hypnotizing. The vulnerability softened her up and made him want to wrap his arms around her. The hurt he saw in them heart wrenching. He'd rather hurt himself, before ever seeing that look in her eyes again. So many feelings he hadn't been able to figure out yet.

It didn't matter anyway. Sharon was engaged. That prick Jack Raydor. He'd never like the guy, but he had seen her with him. She was in love, deeply. Surely her parents rather saw her engaged to a successful lawyer, than to a divorced, father of two small children, blue collar cop. Sharon would probably never forgive him for the way he treated her anyway. She was finishing up this case and then she'd transfer.

Like she was supposed to, Sharon made her walk through the house. Searching all the rooms, looking inside closets, under the bed. Everywhere where this guy could be hiding out. Unsure about what she'd do when she'd stand eye in eye with him, when he'd suddenly jump at her. Trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She didn't want to be afraid. She shouldn't be afraid. She was a police officer and she should act like it…

The house was empty. Now the waiting would start. She hated the waiting. There were times she wished he'd just show up in front of her so she could get this over with. She startled as she heard the ringing of the phone. Her breath hitched. Just the phone.

Sharon took a deep breath, before she answered it.

"Hello."

Her voice sounded a bit shaky to him.

"Hey. How are you holding up?"

Andy's voice was warm, calm, somehow comforting.

"I just searched the house. It's clear."

"Good. Not what I asked."

Sharon smiled, when had this happened? When had he learned enough about her to know that she was avoiding the topic?

"I'm alright."

She wasn't, but he was pretty sure she'd never admit that to him.

"You're doing fine, hon."

That was nice, although he still called her 'hon'. At least she now knew he didn't mean it to make it sound demeaning.

"Really, you're doing great. All we can do is wait and see."

"There haven't been any more victims?"

"No. Just be extra aware okay?"

"It could be just me, but at the super market I felt someone's eyes on me."

For the first time he heard her unsure about something. She should learn to rely on her instinct. It was right most of the time. At least that's what he learned from experience.

"It won't hurt to listen to your instincts. Be on your guard and be prepared. Just say the word and we'll come in. You're not in this alone."

Was this it? Was she finally part of the team? She wondered if any of the others saw her as a part of their team. It didn't really matter, for now it was good enough to know Andy was on her side.

"Thank you."

"Now keep singing, humming, or read to yourself, as long as you'll make sure we can hear you all the time."

Sharon smiled.

"I will."

"Okay. Hang in there, hon."

Hang in there. He was right. Her eyes travelled to the clock. She'd better call Jack, before he'd become worried, visit the station and realize she was not in.

"Jack, it's me…"

"Hey, sweetheart.. How about dinner?"

"I can't I'm still on the case."

"This is getting ridiculous, it's been two days already, how much longer is it going to take?"

"As long as it will take. Jack there are no time schedules. When you're before trial it's the same."

"But I sleep at home."

"I can't do anything to change that."

"Yes you can. You can come home."

"No, I can't and you know that. Now if you'll continue like this, I'll hang up."

"No, don't hang up. Sweetheart, I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come home."

"I told you I can't."

"You don't want to, that's something entirely different, Sharon."

Tears welled in Sharon's eyes. Why would he make her choose? She was always understanding whenever he had to work. It wasn't like he never let work come before them, their relationship, them being together. He stood her up on many occasions and she had been very understanding. Was it wrong to expect the same thing from him, now matters were reversed?

"Okay, if you feel like that…"

Her voice broke.

"I've got to get back to my case."

"Sharon don't ha…"

She cut off his voice by doing exactly what he didn't want her to do, hang up. Sharon wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks. The doorbell ringing shook her up. Must be the delivery from the super market. Her fingers flexed around her gun. Be prepared, always. She knew the others were in one of the houses across the street, but she'd make the first contact. They'd never be in time at her side if this was their UNSUB, standing in front of that door. Her heart beat loud in her chest, too loud, it was drumming in her ears. She hoped it wasn't that loud at the other end of the wire. Sharon looked through the peek hole, a sigh of relieve escaped her, as she saw a woman carrying the grocery bags. This wasn't their UNSUB.

Sharon carried the grocery bags to the kitchen, putting them on the kitchen counter. There was no use to put them away. After all, she didn't live here. She took out a bottle of water and returned to the living room. She was so glad the others only had heard one part of her conversation with Jack. Although they had already heard enough. Anyone could have heard she'd been upset. She didn't want them to see her as a fragile little doll. They already had these prejudiced opinions about women joining the force. It wasn't like she was the first, maybe not even the first within their division. She didn't intend on being chased away. She'd prove them she could do this job just like any other of them.

Sharon turned on the radio. Some music would help her relax. Screwing off the cap of the water bottle, she sat down. The handle of her gun immediately poking between her ribs. She surely had lost the last of her baby fat over this case. She took her holster off, carefully stashing it away between the couch and the side table. Close enough to reach for if she had to. She doubted anything would happen tonight. Although she still had that nervous feeling in the pit of her abdomen. A glass of wine would surely help her relax more, but she couldn't, officially she was on duty. She took another sip of the water. All the energy drained from her. She shouldn't be this tired yet. She had taken a nap at twelve, so she'd go grocery shopping later and make it through the night without sleep. Her limbs were heavy, her head felt like a big ton of bricks, almost unable to carry on her shoulders. Why did everything feel so heavy? Her arms slacked, while her breathing slowed, her eyelids too heavy to keep open.

'Stay awake.'

The voice in her head not loud enough as her body went slack on the couch. Unaware of the dark figure merging from the basement stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hoped you liked the ending of chapter ten. **

**There is a warning to this chapter for violence. ****Just want to be on the save side and inform you before reading, although this story is rated M.**

Chapter eleven

Again the classic music. After two days of that they've had enough. Cops did not listen to any of that crap. They took the headphones and put them down.

"Flynn better tell her to stop listening to that music. She's his rookie after all."

"Where is he anyway? He should be here listening to those fucking scratching violins."

"He's updating the Commander. If you ask me this operation is a complete waste of time. Like our UNSUB would pick out daddy's little rich girl. She's radiating 'bitch'. Who'd come after her?"

"When do you believe they'll pull the plug?"

"They'll probably give her a week."

"Five more days of that. We can still hear the damn music with those headphones down."

"Can't we call her or something. Tell her to change the damn radio station."

"Like she'd listen."

They shrugged and opened the pizza box.

Why was everything so heavy? Her limbs felt like they were weighed down by a ton of bricks. Her head. What was wrong with her head? It felt like she had this huge hangover. Why felt the couch like concrete? Her breathing was still slow, like she was asleep. Why wasn't she waking up? She shouldn't sleep. She was on this case. She could not sleep.

'Wake up, Sharon. Come on. They'll have a field day when they discover you fell asleep on the job.'

She forced her eyes to open. Bit by bit. Everything was dark. Had she slept that long? Was it dark already? There was a strain in her arms she couldn't place. Her back was killing her. The dull ache on the back of her head kept her from concentrating.

'Focus.'

A grunt escaped her lips, as she tried to move her head. Her eyes still adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. Why was it this hard to think? She snapped from her thoughts as a bright light suddenly blinded her. In a reflex she wanted to use her arms to shield her eyes form the bright light above her. Something slid into her wrist, this burning sensation all over her skin.

Rope burn.

Her mind was still slow on realizing she was tied up. Her head moved to the side to see what was going on, snapping back up as the ray of light from the bulb above her, partially obscured. Her eyes suddenly wide open, as she stared into the palest grey eyes she'd ever seen, the grin on his face sending shivers down her spine.

Andy was driving on his way back to the surveillance house. The Commander summoned him to the station. He had wanted to know about any progress, anything. This was a wait and see operation though. They were just two days into it. At least there hadn't been any more victims. It put the Commander at ease, but not him. His conversation with Sharon, earlier, kept going on in his brain. She had felt watched in the super market. Sharon didn't seem to him like the jumpy kind. It all only increased the weird feeling he already had in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it made him nervous. And it did. Prove, him stepping on the gas to get back to the surveillance place.

He hadn't talked to Hamilton about his uneasiness or Sharon's feeling she'd been watched. What was he to say? Every cop knew about instinct. How instinct had saved people's lives on occasions. He wasn't too sure whether Hamilton would like to hear about instincts, not with the press and the media breathing down his neck.

Thoughts raced through her brain. She wasn't on the couch anymore, she wasn't in the living room either.

The concrete, one light bulb. The basement. Her arms, they couldn't move. Her legs, too late. He already sat on them. Her gun. Upstairs. Stupid. She shouldn't have taken it off. Procedure. They'd believe she was so stupid. Her career over. No one would ever be convinced she ever be a good police officer. She'd always be the rookie who messed up. The rookie who got herself killed.

Killed. Jack. Her parents. She bit her lip she didn't want to think about them seeing her sliced up body on a slate in the morgue. An image of herself on the cold hard metal popped in her brain. Color drained from her skin, blue lips, eyes clouded over, her hair contrasting too bright, making her skin look even paler. She couldn't do that to her parents.

Her breathing pattern elevated. It felt harder to breathe. Had he already stabbed her? She grimaced, as something dug in between her ribs on her back. The battery. The battery of the wire. The wire. They would be able to hear her and they'd come in to arrest the guy. This had been the plan.

'Relax Sharon. This was the plan. It's not over yet. Do your job.'

Start talking to him, before he finds your wire. She was still wearing her sweater. The other women had been naked.

'Start talking. Don't mess this up.'

"W.. What?"

Her voice was slurred like she'd been drinking too much. The guy grinned wider.

"You're beautiful."

She could feel the tip of his knife blade trail over her jaw.

"Please, don't do this."

What did they learn in training? Humanize yourself.

"I'm Sharon."

"Sharon…"

The way he pronounced her name send shivers down her spine.

"Have you read the papers lately, Sharon? You're special you know? You'll be number ten."

Okay, that was it. What more would they need? Why wasn't she hearing people busting down the door yet, feet trampling on the floor? Voices screaming 'LAPD'. Why wasn't she hearing any of that? The silence too loud, the only sound her heartbeat drumming in her ears faster and louder. If this was their way of hazing her, than they could have used another moment.

Stall.

"Number ten?"

Let him explain. He'll love to explain. He's proud of his work or he wouldn't have mentioned his previous killings. He wouldn't have been proud of the media attention. Let him talk. You'll get his confession on tape. That will prove she's capable of doing her job.

"The women from the newspapers.. All stabbed in their homes."

She had to be careful not to plant any words in his mouth.

"I don't know them."

"You shop at the same place."

"I'm new here."

"That's why I had never seen you before."

His knife trailed over the side of her face, almost like an endearment.

"Do you work at the store? I don't believe I saw you there."

"I pack the groceries for delivery."

So that's how he got hold of the addresses of all the victims.

"I was working in the store until some self-righteous bitch filed a complaint."

"Why?"

"I creeped her out. Can you imagine that?"

Yes, she could imagine that. She felt pretty much creeped out now. And she was sure he'd been staring at her earlier, while she had been in the shop. Still she shook her head. Best to keep him calm, be friendly.

"Don't you lie to me, bitch."

His hand slapped right across her face. She hadn't seen that one coming. It stung her cheek. Jack would give her hell about it.

"You're going to be scared. You're going to run for me."

How was she going to run, him sitting on top of her, her arms tied up? The other women had run. They had seen the blood trail at each crime scene.

"I can't even move. How am I supposed to run? "

He smiled at her.

"Still got an attitude. Just like all those other bitches. I'd stab them and still they believed they'd be able to escape me. You believe you can too. I can see it in your eyes."

Sharon wasn't planning on dying. Not today and not at the hands of this guy. Why weren't the others storming this place yet? Maybe her wire was malfunctioning. She should get back up, to the gun.

"You're already planning your way out. There's no way out, sweetheart."

His eyes locked on hers, and then he stabbed the knife low in her abdomen. For a moment everything in front of her went black as this sharp pain searched through her body. She hadn't been able to prevend it, feeling like a sitting duck. She held her breath, it hurt, warmth, not life endangering though, he would not kill her right now. He liked the hunt.

The knife cut through the ropes around her wrists. Finally. He waited for her to grasp at the wound. All the other women had. Like on instinct. Sharon wasn't like all the other women though, she was a trained cop. Instead of reaching where he'd stabbed her, she locked her hands together to increase her force and launched at him. Using the sudden surprise to flip him over with her legs.

Run, get her gun, that was the only option. He weighed more than her, was taller, she was injured, she had no handcuffs on her. The gun or assistance her only way of making an arrest. So far the others hadn't made a move to help her, her gun was the only option now.

Sharon pressed her hand at her abdomen, her sweater had been absorbing the sticky blood. She didn't want to lose time accessing the damage. She'd live. She ran straight for the stairs, going up. She was so glad she actually took the time to familiarize herself with the house. Adrenaline searched through her body. She didn't feel the throbbing of her face anymore, nor the pain in her abdomen. She emerged from the stairs, talking to the wire.

"Now would be a great time for you guys to come in."

Sharon heard the angry footsteps ascend the stairs, he was right behind her. Her limbs still felt heavy and uncoordinated. She must have been drugged with something. The water. It made sense, he'd had access to it. Whatever it was, it slowed her down. Caused her thoughts to be incoherent. Something, no someone, made impact with her from behind. Her forehead slammed into the floor. She felt a knee push onto her shoulder blade, pushing the air from her lungs.

"You hit me."

She could not believe the surprise in his voice. Tempted to respond.

'Well, you stabbed me.'

Had none of those women fought back? She couldn't imagine they hadn't.

"You're a little fighter, aren't you?"

She gasped for breath, wishing she hadn't, breathing became more painful.

"I like that, makes it more interesting."

'So glad to oblige you', she thought.

His fist lashed out at her intending to punch her near her kidney, instead he hit the battery of her wire.

"What the…?"

He grimaced in pain, just the distraction she needed. At least that wire had been good for something. When would they finally notice the damn wire wasn't working anymore? She scrambled away from the guy, resuming her course to the living room. The couch was in sight, she was almost there. Hope. Shattered, as once again the air got knocked out of her, a grunt escaped her lips before she blacked out again.

Andy walked into the house. Guys on a stake out made all kinds of a mess, empty pizza boxes scattered the place.

"No time to clean up?"

He scowled, as he saw the head set on the table instead of covering someone's ears.

"Why the hell aren't you listening in?"

"Started listening to that awful music again."

"Yeah you listen to those fucking scratching violins for hours and hours."

"You're her back up, dammit!"

Andy grabbed the head phone and put it to his ear. Nothing.

"How long haven't you been listening in?"

They shrugged.

"How long, dammit?!"

"Thirty, forty minutes. "

Flynn's eyes practically popped. There was no sound.

"I don't hear anything. We agreed on her talking or humming."

"She was, maybe she felt tired of humming."

"Sharon sticks to procedure."

"Probably fell asleep. Take it easy man."

Andy couldn't take it easy. His heart raged in his chest. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. They were her back up and they had left her hanging.

"We're going in."

"There's no reason. You'll blow the operation, because daddy's little rich girl fell asleep on the job."

Andy couldn't ignore his instinct. Something was wrong.

'What the hell is this?!'

Andy's heart skipped a beat as he heard the man's voice, the rage. He narrowed his eyes shooting a dirty look at the others. Throwing the head phone on the table, his hand on the handle of his gun.

"When I'm not back in ten, call it in."

Andy sprinted out of the house across the street. He wasn't supposed to go in there alone, without back up. It was against procedure, but then again, he had never been the one following the damn rules. He handled on instinct, and right now that screamed at him to run, get to that house, Sharon was in danger.

On his way over, he tried to assemble his thoughts. He couldn't go barging in there, endanger her life. He had no idea where they were, but this guy was close to her, he was angry and he was armed. Thinking about this guy's MO, Sharon could already be injured.

'Stop thinking like that, Flynn. She'll be fine.'

He couldn't go bursting down the front door. Andy ran around the house. There was shattered glass on the grass. The guy came in through the basement. The light was on. No one was there. It would be his way in.

Andy bend down his knees at the blood. It wasn't much. Maybe Sharon injured the guy. He didn't want to think of the possibility she was hurt. She'd be fine. He was there now.

Dazed Sharon stared at the guy on top of her. She bearably realized he had ripped the wire from her chest.

"What the hell is this?"

Her head throbbed. Think. If he would realize she was a cop, she would be dead fast. Was there another explanation? Think.

"I use it on stage."

He frowned at her.

"You're an actress or something?"

"Amateur theatre."

He wasn't sure whether he should believe her or not.

"If it was anything else don't you think someone should be in her by now?"

Why weren't they in here yet? They should realize it wasn't working anymore. What were they waiting for? The guy ripped the wire from the battery. If it had been still working, it surely wasn't working anymore now. Why weren't they in there yet? She could tell he contemplated what to do now.

He was confused. She should take advantage of that. Her hand snaked around the first heavy object she could get her hands on and lashed out. He ducked, but it was enough confusion for her to get out from underneath him. Her entire body ached, she wondered whether he had thrown her down into the basement. Adrenaline kept her going though. She was close.

Sharon reached for her gun, getting it out of her holster and releasing the safety pin in one single movement. She hadn't taken the time to look behind her, see how close he was. She didn't have to, she could feel him. She dropped herself side wards, aiming her gun between her legs, while she rolled herself on her back. Ignoring all the pain in her body. Fixing her eyes on his, while he stared into the barrel of her gun.

Andy emerged the stairs, relieve washed over him, as he heard Sharon's voice.

"LAPD, lay down the knife."

Andy rushed forward, as he heard the man's laughter. Finally he saw Sharon, the fire in her eyes, her arms steady, keeping her aim on the towering black figure above her. The guy better drop the knife, if he knew what was good for him. Sharon looked pissed.

"You're not going to use that."

"Try me."

"I would listen to her if I were you.."

Andy, finally. She wasn't alone anymore. Right now she didn't care about what kept him so long. He was here and they would arrest this guy.

"Now, drop the knife before she'll put a bullet in you.. and don't believe she won't , she looks pretty serious to me. And if she won't, I will, pal. It's over."

For a moment they just stared. These moments of silence seemed to take forever. Andy didn't want to put a bullet in the guy's brain, they still had to get a confession out of him. As it looked now they would only be able to get him on assault, or attempt to kill. Sharon was a police officer. If this guy would get himself some sly little lawyer, he would surely shout, to whoever would want to hear, that this had been a set up.

Sharon wasn't sure what this guy would do. He must have realized by now he confessed to killing all these women to a cop. Would he feel trapped, would know there was no way out of this anymore? He must realize he would get convicted, a life sentence in jail. There were people who could not handle that knowledge. Suicide by cop, she had heard all about that at the Academy.

Time ticked away on the drumming of her heartbeat. The focus, tight, like the tension in the room.

It was a weird sense of relieve, when the guy bend down and put the knife on the ground.

"Kick it towards her."

Andy was talking, she wasn't sure whether she still had a voice, now everything seemed to have come to an end. Just on key, they heard sirens in the distance. The reinforcements. Sharon watched Andy reading him the rights, cuffing him, her gun still on the guy.

"It's over, you sick son of a bitch."

The door got kicked in. Their colleagues bursting in. Sharon only heard a lot of yelling in the distance. Her adrenaline had begun to wear out. The throbbing in her head louder than anything around her.

Andy didn't want to be bothered by getting this guy to the station. He was worried about Sharon, he had to be sure she was okay. Once the guy had been in handcuffs and the others came rushing in, she had lowered her gun. She hadn't moved though. Maybe she was in shock. This had been very real, nothing like the training at the Academy. Besides that, she had been all alone with this guy. Realizing no one came for help.

Andy bend down at her side, taking her face in his hands. She grimaced, as his hand touched her cheek.

"Sorry.."

Her cheek was warm, turning an angry red. The guy must have hit her.

"Are you okay, hon?"

"What took you so long?"

Her voice was soft, hurt, unsure. He could only imagine what she thought, while fighting this guy off.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

It wasn't his fault personally, but he just felt like he had to apologize. He was responsible for her. His eyes scanned over her body.

"Are you okay, Sharon?"

"I'm fine."

She missed the fact that this was the first time, he had called her by her first name.

"Okay, let's get you up."

He offered her his hand, but she didn't take it. He couldn't really blame her. As he watched her grimace, he followed her hand to her stomach. His heart beat faster , as he saw her sweater drenched with a burgundy red.

"You're bleeding… Call an ambulance!"

His eyes looked panicked. His hand reaching out to the part of her stomach, the knife had entered.

" I'm fine. Would you stop making such a fuzz?"

Andy's hands reached for her sweater.

"What.."

"Let me look at it."

She didn't really want his hands on her, or him looking at her for that matter, but before she knew it, he already pulled up her sweater, accessing the damage.

Andy didn't like what he saw at all. No matter what she said, she was not fine. The cut was small, but deep. No longer than one inch wide, the same width as the knife blade. He wondered how deep the guy had stabbed her. Blood still oozing from it in a steady motion.

"You need to go to the hospital, that's more than a scratch."

"Fine. I'll drive there. It's hardly life threatening. I don't need an ambulance."

Goddamn stubborn.

"You're not going to drive yourself."

He stared her down. He didn't care about how stubborn she was, he could be just as stubborn.

"I want to go to the station, we just caught our UNSUB. I want to finish this."

Andy understood her very well. It wasn't about the bust anymore though. She should learn to take care of herself first. The guy was in custody, he wasn't going anywhere.

"The guy isn't going anywhere, okay Sharon? I'll get you to the hospital. The sooner you come with me, the sooner you'll have a doctor give you clearance and you can get back to the station."

Sharon pursed her lips. She was annoyed, he could tell. She wouldn't just do as he told her to. Unfortunately she was still his subordinate. He'd take advantage of that.

"Do I need to remind you Officer Elliot, I can order you? I outrank you, you know."

She looked stunned at him. He had never called her 'Officer Elliot' before. She was the rookie, he got stuck with. She was either 'hon' or 'Elliot'.

Andy smiled as he saw her surprise.

"What? You passed your probation, hon. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Andy stared into her eyes. The fire was gone, they had softened up. In heart she seemed very vulnerable to him. He smiled kindly.

"Congratulations. You did a good job."

"Thank you."

"Now.. let's get you to a doctor."

They passed their UNSUB and her eyes flashed fire. This was what she liked about the law, picking up the criminals and locking them up. If it were up to her, they'd throw away the key.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope you all liked how their killer was caught. Now let's see how the aftermath of it all will proceed. **

Chapter twelve

Andy walked into the station. Angry as hell, that was the way to describe his mood. He had already been frustrated the evening before. Sharon had been a lot worse, than the picture she'd painted for him. Besides the stab wound, she had a few bruised ribs, and a bad concussion. Bed rest had been the order. Sharon hadn't seemed very willing to oblige that order, at least not until her father had walked into the room. The concerned look on his face, had made her more compliant. Or maybe it had been his stern frown. It surely had made an impression on him.

The man had not liked him. He couldn't really blame him, his daughter, his precious little girl, had been in danger, hurt, partially because of him. Andy had a little girl of his own. He'd hate any guy, who'd put her in danger. So he could understand he hadn't scored any points with Dr. Elliot.

From the hospital, he'd gone to the station. It hadn't improved his mood much, when he'd seen the others celebrate 'their' catch. This hadn't been their accomplishment. Mostly it had been Sharon's. She had been the one discovering the pattern. She had been the one coming up with this plan to catch the guy . She was the one in the hospital, because they hadn't backed her up. He hadn't been in the mood to celebrate. Most likely to punch someone in the face, if he'd stay any longer. So he'd gone home.

Walking upstairs he'd already heard these amazing stories about 'their' bust again. All he could think about was how they had fucked up, being Sharon's back up. He had wanted to visit her, but he didn't want to risk her father's scowl again, or meeting that prick Raydor. He'd call later, see how she was doing.

Hamilton looked cheerful.

"There you are.. What's with the grumpy look? I believed you'd be celebrating."

"Don't feel like it."

Hamilton studied Flynn. This wasn't anything like him.

"We'll get the guy to talk. Sanders and Dixon tried yesterday…"

"They were the first to question him?"

"You weren't around, Flynn."

"No, I was with Sharon at the hospital."

"How is she doing?"

"Bad concussion , bruised ribs and a stab wound to her stomach. All because Sanders and Dixon fucked up."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is Sharon's bust. We should have been the first ones in there with the guy."

"We're a team. This was a team effort."

"In a team people have each other's backs. When I got to the surveillance place, Sanders and Dixon were stuffing themselves with pizza. Neither of them listening in on the wire. They were Sharon's back up. They should have been alert. Instead they refused to listen in, because they didn't like her choice of music. That's why the UNSUB was able to throw her down the basement stairs and stab her. She fought this guy on her own for forty minutes, she could have died, because they fucked up!"

Sharon stared at Andy, witness of his outburst. So that's why no one had come. The wire hadn't been broken. It hadn't been a test. They hadn't waited for her to get some confession out of the guy. They just hadn't listened in. It hadn't been Andy's fault, still he had been the one to apologize. She sighed, ignoring the pain in her ribs, as her lungs pressed at them.

"The first moment there hadn't been any sound coming from her, I would have gone in. That girl's all about procedure, following the rules. I would have known something was wrong. They should have known. They should have listened in, dammit and they surely had no right whatsoever, to have a go at the guy, to have their piece of the pie. So don't talk to me about being a team. They didn't back her up, they didn't back up one of our team."

Andy seemed beyond anger to her. Frustration, anger, maybe even a bit of fear all combined in this rage of him. He called her part of their team. Yesterday he had congratulated her. She never believed, she'd get Andy Flynn's approval. She'd never believed, he'd sign off on her probation, but he had and now he called her part of his team. Maybe they'd both been a bit prejudiced.

"She's in the hospital, Hamilton. She got seriously hurt!"

So much emotion in his voice. Did he really care about her? This was so confusing. She took a few steps forward.

"I'm fine."

Andy turned around, eyes wide with surprise as the last one he'd expected was to hear Sharon.

"What are you doing out of the hospital? The doctor's ordered you bed rest."

He snapped at her, but she could only smile. She got to know Andy Flynn, he was only concerned and had no other way of showing it to her.

"I feel fine, had a great night of sleep. We've got a case to wrap up."

"So they even know you've left?"

"Of course. I checked myself out."

Andy rolled his eyes.

"I feel fine, really. Daddy over exaggerated a bit."

Andy quirked his eyebrow, but backed down as Sharon captured his eyes, staring him down.

"Great, so is our guy still in interrogation? Since my partner feels fine, it's time we have a go."

"He's not talking and I'm afraid he lawyered up. "

Andy shook his head.

"They fucked that up as well."

"We'll get him convicted for assaulting a police officer."

"Assault? More like an attempt to kill and what about the other women?"

"In time, we'll be able to get a confession out of him."

"My wire was taped, right?"

Had nobody bothered to listen to it yet?

"Yeah."

"Then we have a confession. He talked to me about his previous killings."

"We have to be careful, they could say you put words in his mouth…"

"Commander, I know I shouldn't be making suggestions in any way and I didn't. I let him do all the talking. Listen to the tape. I'm sure it'll hold up in court."

She sounded at least very confident. And maybe she could be. She was engaged to a lawyer. She was planning to go to law school herself one day. Maybe she knew enough about to law, to trick this guy into a rightful confession, which would hold up in court.

"Let's listen to that tape."

The rage in Andy only build up, while he'd listened to the tape. They should have backed her up, she'd been in serious danger. In the mean time all she'd been able to think about was nail that guy. She'd been smart, played on his need to be known. There was no way any lawyer could say she'd been leading him on.

"Told you it would hold up."

Sharon smiled and Andy felt like he could kiss her. She was brilliant, smarter than any of those morons outside, celebrating a bust, they hadn't really solved in the first place.

"You did a very good job, Officer Elliot.. Flynn would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure."

He smiled at Sharon, squeezing her shoulder, his eyes telling her 'great job, hon' .

Hamilton studied her, she seemed at ease with Andy. He wasn't sure about how much of his conversation with Flynn, she'd heard earlier.

"You really did a good job."

"Thank you, Commander. Was just making the best out of a dire situation. Besides I believed they were waiting for me to get some kind of confession out of him, before they'd come in."

A tight smile formed on her lips. So she had heard.

"I will have a talk with Sanders and Dixon…"

"I never believed it would be easy. I know I'm not liked. They rather see me go."

"Talking about that.. I asked you to think about your decision to ask for a transfer once this case was wrapped up. They'll stand in line for you now."

"I'm not too sure about that. Maybe the Captain's and Commanders will, but surely not the colleagues I need to work with."

"I want to keep you. Flynn's signed off on your probation. You're officially no longer a rookie. You're good at your job. You liked it, right? Working here?"

"Yes.. I like Homicide or I wouldn't have picked it after graduation. I just don't believe there's anyone out there, who'd be thrilled to have me as a partner and to be frank I didn't become a police officer to type up reports. "

"You already have a partner. Flynn and you worked well together. "

Sharon quirked her eyebrow. That wasn't how she would describe their working relationship. At least not in the beginning.

"It might not have been that easy in the beginning, but you got used to one another. I mean he signed off on your probation, I didn't pressure him to do so."

"Detective Flynn likes to work alone. He doesn't want a partner."

"Detective Flynn may have a big mouth, but he doesn't call the shots around here."

"I don't want to be forced down anyone's throat. I don't want to be Detective Flynn's partner, if he doesn't want me to be. .. I'll wrap up the report on this case and then I'll be taking a personal leave, figure out where to go."

Sharon raised from her chair, walking out of the office, not waiting to be dismissed. Hamilton could do one of two things. Tell Flynn to accept her as his partner, which she asked him not to. She would find out one day and he knew her well enough to know, she'd be stubborn enough to quit. Two, he could let her go. She didn't give him much of a choice, did she? He hated to see her go though.

**This is not the end yet, I'm surprised myself, I said three more chapters, but there was another one. It was a little while ago when I wrote this. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is it, this is the final chapter to part one. I hope you like the way I wrapped this part up. I hope you will let me know. **

**This story will continue with a part two. It will be a new story post, so in case you are following only this story you won't get an automatic update. I hope that won't be too much of a bother and you will manage to find it anyway.**

**I will post the second part under the title: Shattered images part two, probably somewhere next week. **

**Thank you all for the ones who took the time to leave a review, I really appreciate it!**

Chapter thirteen

Andy had never liked these kind of press conferences. He hated being in the spotlight like this. His tie too tight around his neck, his suit feeling like a straight jacket, as there was no escaping the reporters and their questions, or the flashes of their camera's.

Hamilton stood in the middle. He had insisted on having them beside him. He on his right, Sharon on his left. Although it was her first press conference, she seemed far more at ease, than he was. Andy struggled keeping his eyes from wandering over to her. She looked absolutely stunning, very sophisticated. She didn't seem nervous at all, or she was very good at hiding it.

Sharon wore a white dress, beyond a doubt from some fancy boutique. It screamed the word 'expensive'. Nothing you could buy on a cop salary. In fact it made Hamilton and him look a bit frumpy in their suits. She looked more like the ADA next to them, than his partner. Her hair was out of her normal ponytail, or braid, shiny auburn hair cascading in light waves, over shoulders and down her back.

Her eyes met his, a small smile on her lips. It was measured, her eyes speaking more than the rest of her face. They were radiant, sparkling, more than any smile on her lips could be . They had come a long way. No. He had come a long way. He remembered the first time he'd met her. She had looked exactly like this. She had smiled, her eyes kind, warm and inviting, very open. He had been the one to push her away. He had been so stupid.

Jack walked into the conference room of his law firm. All the partners gathered round the television. Mr. Kaplan pointed at the screen.

"That's going to be our next case."

Jack contemplated his words while he stared at the screen. The grumpy old man in the middle, the arrogant hot head beside him, both in their poorly tailored suits. Sharon looking stunning next to them.

"Is that the new ADA next to them?"

"I'd like to …."

"Careful what you say next, that's my fiancée."

"Easy boys.. Sharon makes them look good, Jack. Just like she makes you look good. What do you know about this case?"

"Not much.. Sharon doesn't talk about work at home."

"I'm sure you could do something to loosen her up. And if you're not willing I will give it a try."

Jack shot Tom a dirty look.

"Sharon won't talk about her cases. It's against procedure. "

The elderly man studied the screen. She looked like the kind of woman who'd stick to procedures.

"Was Sharon personally involved in this case, Jack? Or is she just there to make them look good?"

"Sharon wouldn't let anyone use her like that. She was on this case. She's part of the Homicide division."

"Will that cause problems?"

"You want to represent this guy? He stabbed Sharon."

"Self defense."

Jack frowned, feeling sick to his stomach, narrowing his eyes at Tom.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Shows Jack shouldn't be involved, Mr. Kaplan."

"Get off his back, Tom."

Kaplan gestured him to get out. The elderly man returned studying the screen. Hamilton probably hadn't planned it, but Sharon Elliot was his secret weapon. She sure was pretty, sophisticated, likeable, friendly. .. she'd look good in front of a jury. There would be a lot of them who'd sympathize with her.

One look at her and he could tell she wasn't only pretty, but also a smart girl. She knew exactly what she wanted. That girl would make a career for herself. Women in the police force were still not accepted, yet there she was, not even a year graduated from the Academy, in front of the press, beside a LAPD Commander.

She was playing the press like a violin, just like she would play the jury at court. The charming, calculated smile. Her eyes a perfect mixture of innocence and fire. He wouldn't be surprised if her choice for that white dress, was a part of her calculated move.

Sharon Elliot could be a serious obstacle in winning this case. Luckily for them they had an insider. Jack was engaged to her, he probably knew that girl better than anyone else. Jack Raydor would be his secret weapon.

"Have a seat, Jack… You know we do the high profile cases around here. This is going to be one of those cases. "

"He could have killed Sharon."

"I know. I'm sure she's aware of the risks involved in her job though."

"She's stubborn. I told her I'd pay her tuition. Hell, she could pay it herself with her trust fund. She wants to be independent though. Don't look at me. It makes no sense whatsoever."

Kaplan nodded at the screen.

"She looks to me like she knows exactly what she's doing. Would it be a problem if you'd be on a case, you'd have to represent someone she arrested?"

"We both do our jobs."

"You're also engaged."

"I'm sure she'd be able to see it separate. We're both professionals."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear. You believe you could get anything out of her?"

"I could try, maybe she will once she's transferred."

"Transferred?"

"Yes, Sharon wants to leave Homicide. Therefore I don't believe it'll be much of a problem if our firm will represent this guy anyway.. You do realize you won't get him off on his charges."

"Maybe not all of them.."

Kaplan smiled. He liked a challenge.

Andy sighed, loosening up his tie, his eyes scanned the place. They seemed to have lost Sharon somewhere.

"What's wrong?"

"Looking for Sharon, we didn't leave her behind with those sharks, did we?"

"She's a big girl, she'll do fine."

"She gave that reporter from the Inquirer a stare down."

Andy chuckled at the thought.

"So what's the next case we're on?"

"We?"

"Yeah, Sharon and I."

"She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"She won't stay. Actually she's taking a personal leave. I don't believe she's decided yet where she'll transfer to. Wouldn't surprise me either if she'd quit and go to law school."

Andy frowned.

"What are you babbling about? That prick might believe she wants to become a lawyer, but I don't believe she does. Certainly not now she got a taste of what it's like to lock the criminals up herself. To actually stop them from making more victims."

Andy shook his head and turned, he had to find her, talk some sense into her.

Andy finally caught up with her in the parking lot, his hand on her arm, just as she was about to open her car door. Any other woman would look startled, Sharon looked annoyed, until she realized it was him.

"Hi.."

Her eyes looked questioning. She hadn't really expected him here.

"Why the hell would you transfer? And what's this nonsense about you taking a personal leave in absence?"

She stared at him. He looked kind of cute like this. Although she wasn't sure anyone would ever think of Andy Flynn as cute, passed the age of four.

"I signed off on your probation, now why would you transfer?"

"I'm not well liked in Homicide."

"You never were, don't believe you even expected it. It hasn't stopped you before. There's no reason for you to go."

"I'd need a partner, now wouldn't I?"

"You've got a partner. Me, remember?"

Sharon stared at him. Suddenly he looked insecure.

"You don't want to work with me… Look, I know I've been an ass, but I thought…"

"You work alone, remember?"

Yeah he didn't like partnering up. He didn't like working in teams, but he couldn't imagine not working with Sharon.

"I told Commander Hamilton not to order you."

"He didn't. He only told me you'd transfer, take a personal leave… Besides, you know I don't do anything I do not like to do."

"You didn't want me as your rookie and still I was forced upon you."

"Yeah and I made very clear I didn't want a rookie."

"You sure did. Think about it. You didn't want a rookie, and you don't want a partner. You said it yourself. You work alone."

"You're right, I never wanted a partner. I was used to working alone. You're different though. I don't want just any partner, I want you."

His eyes locked on hers, he was honest. There was a certain vulnerability in them, she had never seen before. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

His words kept repeating in his brain.

'I want you.'

He wondered what that meant. Somehow it seemed to him like there had been a second meaning to those words. Shouldn't he know for sure? He had been the one saying them.

"Why?"

Finally she was the one to break the silence. 'Why?' was a question he asked himself, but he was sure she meant it differently, than what he was thinking of.

"Because you're a good cop. Smart.. you've got a passion for this job. I like that."

That and her smile, her eyes, her voice.

'Stop it, Flynn.'

"I'm still a woman."

Yes she was a woman, don't remind him though, he was trying to ignore that little fact. He hoped he could sound neutral.

"So?"

"Women aren't accepted yet in this men's world."

"You've proved to me you're good at your job. That's all that matters to me. You would have been able to shoot that guy, even though he'd thrown you down the stairs, stabbed you. You even got a confession out of him. Don't know if any of the guys would have been able to do that."

Sharon stared at the ground, a slight flush to her cheeks. Was that insecurity he detected in her?

"I know you like this job."

"You won't be scoring points with the others with me as your partner."

"Never cared much about someone else's opinion. I want you as my partner, Sharon.. So… What do you say? Partners?"

He held out his hand. She looked deep into his eyes, debating his proposition. He could only hope he got through to her. He'd been honest, trying to think of the last time he had been this honest and open in his feelings. Relieve flowed through his body, as Sharon put her hand in his. Her hand was warm and soft, resembling the look in her eyes.

"I guess you've got yourself a partner, Detective Flynn."

"Andy, okay, hon?"

Sharon smiled, somehow it sounded almost endearing now when he called her 'hon'.

"Andy…"

Andy smiled huge, his eyes locking with her. He still didn't know the meaning of his words, the only thing that mattered now, was that he knew he'd work with her, be with her, get to know her, as he couldn't imagine not being with her.

**The end of part one.**

**thank you all for sticking with this story!**


End file.
